Holiday
by Westie86
Summary: Mya Burton needs a to loosen up and is offered the holiday of a lifetime by her childhood best friend. M rating may occur later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I don't know or own any WWE Superstars, so cannot take credit for anything. All I can do is take credit for Mya and any other OCs.

Credit to Dizzee Rascal for the fabulous tune 'Holiday'.

Mya sat despondently staring at the pile of exercise books that were dominating her eye line in her classroom. She was trying to remember how it got this bad, where all of her dreams had disappeared to… She chewed on her red pen as she made a list, prioritizing the last four weeks of the school year, breathing a sigh of relief that all of the exam classes had gone, and looking forward to those six weeks of freedom. Ah yes, the freedom, or 'Netflix Armageddon' as Mya thought as she chuckled to herself.

With no steady boyfriend or children to keep herself occupied in the evenings and no teacher friends to keep herself occupied during the day, she had resigned herself to doing nothing over the summer holidays bar watching Netflix and seeing new films in the cinema. Alone. Again.

That was until a ding came through on her school email. Sighing, thinking it was another useless email from someone higher up to do with a child she didn't teach or an assembly she wasn't a part of, she laughed when she saw the name of the sender 'SazzyBear'.

It wasn't a rare occurrence that she received emails or even Postcards from her old school friend Saraya. She knew how much people loved to receive post in the mail so Saraya sent her really amusing postcards from varied cities across the United States. Stuck in her small town in South East England, Mya was envious but extremely proud of her best friend's successes as a WWE Diva, having loved to spar with Saraya and her family when she was younger. Mya had decided to take a more sensible career option, believing that teaching would fulfill a need to help others.

She smiled, seeing a video attachment that began with a close up of her Bestie's face. Clicking on the video, a song that Saraya and Mya loved began to start:

_Get your passport and your bikini_

_You need a holiday, come see me_

_I know you're tired of the same old scenery_

_And I could change all that so easily_

_Go wild, do your thing, yo take a chance_

_I'll take you to the South of France_

_Like Cannes_

_If anyone can I can_

_We can go shopping in Milan_

_I just hope you understand_

_I hope you see it clear_

_It really don't matter how far or near_

_Cus there's no distance that can stop my persistence_

_There's just a few days in the year_

_Plus I've got car_

_So let's ride that_

_We ain't gotta fly, we can just drive that_

_We can have a rave, we can hire that? _

_Won't tell nobody let them find out_

_If you ain't doing nothing let's fly away_

_Drive away, get away_

_We can go to the club or hide away_

_We can do what you want to, baby_

_If you ain't doing nothing let's fly away_

_Drive away, take a holiday_

_We can go to the club or hide away_

_We can do what you want to, baby_

_Don't judge my passport photo, I know I look a bit loco_

_And I know that my Spanish is so-so_

_But let's try keep that on the low-low_

_Cus we're going Ibiza_

_I've got friends that really wanna meet ya_

_With champagne and a whole lot of love_

_It's all good darling_

_A Blue Marlin will please ya_

_And I'll never let your belly get empty_

_Even when your belly's full you're still sexy_

_We can ride speed boats, we can ride jet skis_

_I'll show you the time of your life if you let me_

_I just want to put a smile on your pretty face_

_If I didn't it'd just be your pretty waist_

_So you look like a girl with a bit of taste_

_So I couldn't take you just any place_

_If you ain't doing nothing let's fly away_

_Drive away, get away_

_We can go to the club or hide away_

_We can do what you want to, baby_

_If you ain't doing nothing let's fly away_

_Drive away, take a holiday_

_We can go to the club or hide away_

_We can do what you want to, baby_

_I know you're really busy and I know you've got plans_

_But are you really too busy for a sun tan?_

_I ain't talking about walking down the high street_

_I'm talking about laying on a bright white beach_

_With a Pina Colada or whatever you'd rather_

_White wine, that's fine, just give me a lager_

_Then after we'll take a truck to the night spot, the hot spot, the top spot_

_Party around the clock_

_And when we get there they're strictly VIP_

_No need for ID, security know me_

_No waiting in line, no high entry fee_

_Don't worry about nothing when you're beside me_

_I'll get you lively and loosen you up_

_Have a bit of champagne it'll boost you up_

_I wanna move you up, I wanna take you away_

_So in other words darling, what do you say?_

_If you ain't doing nothing let's fly away_

_Drive away, get away_

_We can go to the club or hide away_

_We can do what you want to, baby_

_If you ain't doing nothing let's fly away_

_Drive away, take a holiday_

_We can go to the club or hide away_

_We can do what you want to, baby_

Mya watched the video with interest, and although it was nothing new for Saraya to send her funny videos, this one just felt different. She was reclining on a deckchair holding a thick envelope lip-syncing to the rap song. Someone moved closer towards her, holding the camera not looking at her face, but at the envelope. On it, was printed Mya's name and address. Mya straightened up, wondering what going to happen now. Unsealed, the envelope was emptied onto the deckchair in between Saraya's feet. On it, was a passport, a burgundy one as only European passports are so it had to be Saraya's and two plane tickets and a letter, which was folded in half. The camera came closer and focused on the name and date. It read Mya Burton. 22nd July 2014. Tampa International Airport.

The song finished. A familiar voice began to speak. "I know you're not loving your job Mya, and I know that you haven't put yourself out there to meet someone new.." Mya shuddered. She didn't need that in her life right now. Not after the last time. "... But you really need a break. You are one of the most important people in my life and I need you to come and celebrate my birthday with me!" Mya shook her head knowing that the ticket was very expensive; Saraya didn't do things by half. "Also I can even imagine everything about you as you realize that I have already spent this money on you, shaking your head and tutting, as I know that you hate me spending money on you, but don't spend time worrying your pretty head about it, I have a way for you to pay me back when you get here. See you in 4 weeks!" she almost squealed down the camera.

Mya was stunned. She even replayed it twice. She then noticed the date stamp on the video. It was taken a week ago. So many things went through her mind. Why hadn't it arrived yet? Did she send this as a cruel joke? It wasn't the first time Mya had got her hopes up over something and then been let down. She glanced at the clock and saw the time and noted that she only had 30 minutes until the end of the day. She tried to continue her marking, desperate for it to be three o'clock so she could go home and search for her letter.

But of course, her hopes were dashed as she heard her door open. "Mya?" came the voice, "Hmm…? How can I help you?" came Mya's quiet voice. Don't forget that we have a meeting after school. It should only be an hour, maybe a bit longer." Mya's face dropped, having forgotten all about the last staff meeting of the year. She nodded slowly, "I remember, can't wait!" noted Mya, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

Her mind floated back to the video… she needed to see that envelope for real.


	2. Chapter 2

Mya forced her way through the staff meeting, through the goodbyes, through the tears of friends leaving, all in the hope that she would find the envelope snuggled alongside adverts for Chinese takeaways and cleaning services lying on her hallway floor.

Aggravated that the meeting lasted so long, Mya drove out of the school car park and took the ten-minute journey across town to her house. A house she was extremely proud of, a house she had bought and decorated herself, a house full of memories and promise. It was also a house she also truly hated. It served as a continuous reminder that she was alone.

She opened the door swiftly and almost stalked the pile of letters as if she were a cat, circling its prey and pounced. She saw the exact letter that she had seen in the video not three hours previously before reaching for her home phone, pressing 2 and waited for the inevitable ring…

"Mya! Oh my God, did it arrive? Did you see the video? I'm so excited that you've called! I'm sorry I've missed our Skype sess…" Saraya rambled on. Mya knew she had to stop before she couldn't remember the questions that her friend was asking.

"Saraya! Stop. Please. Thank you so much for the ticket, I need a break from this place, everything is becoming very suffocating... I'm only going to work and coming back again… But that's enough about me… The video was incredible, so well thought out, almost like a promo! How can I pay you back? What will I be doing to help you?" Mya was desperate to find ways to pay her friend back the money that she had put into this for her and she needed to let her know that she was willing to do whatever it took to pay her back. Her dad's words echoed in the recesses of her mind _'The only person you can ever truly rely on is you'_.

"The only thing I need from you Mya are your superior driving skills and organizational mind", noted Saraya. "I need someone to help me get myself organised and to get me there on time to do it – I know that you can help me do that, right? Plus I love you like a fat kid loves cake and I miss your face all up close and personal-like! Skyping you just isn't the same! Plus there are, like, all these super hot men here! You'll love it!" Saraya laughed, a proper full-on cackle, a laugh that Mya also attempted, but it got stuck in her throat. She couldn't be around too many attractive men, it meant that they would try and talk to her, that they may see what she saw, what she knew to be true.

"I don't need one of those," mumbled Mya quietly "I just need to spend some quality time seeing the sights with my bestie, that's all. So what should I bring with me?" Mya moved on swiftly before Saraya could start chastising her for talking down about herself. She answered enthusiastically, informing Mya what she should bring with her and she took notes on a small pad. Mya kept her talking, asking about her recent matches and other things before noticing something out of the corner of her eye. A photo, and a recent one too. Mya was in shock as she thought it had been thrown out with all of the other 'memorabilia' she had gathered up only a few months before.

Saraya noticed that Mya had become uncharacteristically quiet on the phone. "Mya? What's happened?" She could hear Mya's breathing becoming laboured, something that she had experienced four months ago when Mya had had serious issues.

"I found a photo… of him…" She inhaled sharply. "I need to go. Text me any extra details I may need to know before I see you in a few weeks. I miss you Sazzy Bear." Mya spoke quickly, knowing that she needed to relax before she went to bed. She'd gotten too worked up. It had been over for months but she was still suffering. She walked calmly to her front door, and put the chain on.

Mya slowly padded into her bathroom and opened the cabinet. She saw the pill bottle resting against the spare toothbrush she kept there, in case she had any visitors. She didn't know why she did this anymore; no one had stayed there apart from _him_. He hadn't wanted anyone else to stay there in case they noticed something. She opened the pill bottle, took one, and walked to her bed. She saw her fluffy pyjamas, put them on quickly, curled herself up into a ball underneath the duvet and began to ponder her choices.

The trip could not come quickly enough, she mused sadly.

"I need to get out of here" Mya muttered before she fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mya had spent the final three weeks before her trip in a blur and barely living; the discovery of the photo had done enough to dent her fragile confidence. It had been horribly familiar to the last time it happened. Get up, get ready, and teach although not to any great standard, go home, eat very little, get into bed and collapse after taking a pill to solve all of her issues and save her from her dreams.

"Don't… please, I'm sorry" Mya exclaimed. She sat bolt upright in her bed. She didn't need to squint, as the room was still dark. Mya leant over to her phone charging on her bedside table and checked the time. "4:30" she said aloud, "well at least I gave myself _some_ time to get ready and look like a normal human being to meet up with Ray" she noted to no-one in particular. Today was the day of her summer trip and she got up as she normally did, showered quickly and was about to leave her house when her phone buzzed. She unlocked her phone, not paying much attention to the sender.

"Can't wait to see you again"

Mya smiled, assuming it was from Ray, grabbed her suitcase and drove over to her parents' house, getting a lift from her dad.

"Honey, you look really lost…" Mya's dad mumbled quietly, unsure about whether Mya wanted to talk about it. He had seen the times before when this survival mode had taken place and he was scared for his only daughter. Unsure of how to proceed or even whether he should go on he finally decided to say: "I'm worried about you. Do you think that this trip is going to help you or are you running away again?"

"Don't worry daddy-o, this trip is about seeing Ray, seeing some sights and making better, healthier and all-round awesome memories for me to photograph and display in the house. That's all, I promise" Mya answered truthfully, squeezing her dad's hand as he drove.

Her dad smiled to himself as they pulled up at Heathrow Terminal Five. "Come home if you need to, your mother and I will always be here for you." He said as he hugged her and passed her her luggage. She'd done this goodbye routine many times with her dad, especially during her year abroad at University when her dad had come to Germany with her to make sure that she wasn't alone. She really appreciated him being there for her, despite the separation that had been slowly occurring between Mya and her parents.

She smiled at him, put her small arms around him and said: "I love you daddy-o" before taking her suitcase and walking into the terminal.

It took all of 30 seconds for Mya to remember why she hated airports as a woman rolled her suitcase into her ankle before storming away without apologising. She moved slowly towards to the check in desks, wanting to get rid of her suitcase before she found an open café to get breakfast.

Mya had only begun absent-mindedly drinking her coffee in the middle of the departure lounge before actually looking down at her ticket the slightly rude woman behind the desk had given her. She scanned over the ticket before her tired eyes landed on the words 'Business Class'. Ooh Ray was going to get it she mused as she chuckled to herself. This was a spark that led her to answer the text message she received earlier that morning.

Looking down at the phone, Mya sucked in a breath when she realized that the message came from an unknown number. But the number was not unknown; oh no, but one that Mya had never hoped to see again. She deleted the message and unleashed the breath that she had been holding. She quickly opened her whatsapp and messaged Ray.

_About to get on the plane, can't wait to see you in a few hours! I hate travelling so much… I don't know how you do it every week. Your mum gave me a box of 48 dairy milk bars and a box of PG tips tea bags. They have taken up most of my luggage space! I really can't wait to get out of here and get some sunshine!_

Saraya smiled as she read the message before sending back:

_PG tips and Dairy milk?! Wow you were feeling generous when you took all of that! I hope you brought some good going out outfits though in the space that was left, everyone can't wait to meet you! So many people have been asking why I'm so excited this week and I've been telling EVERYONE how great you are. You need to get here like yesterday!_

After a 7-hour flight, Mya was waiting patiently for her suitcase after having spent 45 minutes waiting to get through passport control. She turned her phone on and had a message waiting for her:

'Don't think you can run away from me, Mya'

Mya gulped before swiftly deleting the message. She headed to the toilet to freshen up and compose herself before walking out into the arrivals section of Tampa International airport. She heard a loud whistle and knew it could only be one person and this was only confirmed before she had even turned to see where the whistle had come from.

"Myaaaaaaaaaa!Yoooooohoooooooooooo! Over here!" Mya giggled at her overly enthusiastic friend before launching herself at her. "Ooof, you bitch!" Ray mumbled, "Why did you have to hurt me that way!" Mya laughed even harder before she realized that someone else was there with her. "Hi, I'm My…" she began, as she looked at the man up and down. He was unbelievably large and she was taken back, not wanting to get too close.

"Hi My" he chuckled, his bass voice reverberating around the room, "I'm Joe! I was on my way home from the performance centre when Ray here mentioned that she was picking you up… I don't trust her driving _at all_ so on my way home to see my own lovely family, I requested that you don't die on your first day here and I'll take you back!" He smiled and brought her into a hug. Mya felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs. Mya suddenly very alone as Ray had sauntered off to discuss her upcoming visits across the US.

"Mya, my names Mya" Mya finally got out of her mouth before taking in a deep breath. "Well Mya, let's get you to Ray's before we all have to go out this evening. She's going to want to catch up before it all happens and she tries to set you up with someone here… It's all she's talked about for about 3 weeks!"

Joe picked up her suitcase and shouted for Saraya to hurry up and get in the car.

Mya replayed Joe's statement in her head and didn't want anything of the sort to happen. She didn't want her messed up nature being someone else's problem. She just wanted to have fun with Ray and what she assumed was a new friend in Joe, but what you want and what you get isn't always the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Mya was glad that Joe was such a chatterbox, it gave her time to listen and take things in; the way his left shoulder went up first when he laughed and how Ray tapped the 'Fresh Prince of Bel Air' theme tune out onto the chair when she was listening to the both of them talk. He and Ray clearly had an amazing friendship that had developed over the time that she had been there. A pang of something surged through Mya's veins. Not a jealousy about Joe per se, but one of Ray being so uninhibited when talk to men, like they couldn't hurt her. As they got closer to Ray's house, Joe began speaking about his girlfriend and his daughter and the pride that he exuded when talking about them is one she'd only ever seen reflected in her dad's eyes when he spoke about her mum and her to others. A true and beautiful devotion to the one you love. One that she thought she'd had with…

She still couldn't bring herself to say his name. Saying his name brought up the memories, the memories and sights that had to be kept hidden. Ray knew all about it, she'd been around when it had all blown up and become very serious. Very dangerous. Mya was sure this was the main reason that she had been invited, although she also knew that Ray's driving was abysmal and Joe must have seen it first hand to pick her up.

After they stopped the car and Joe picked up Mya's suitcase, Mya said bravely "So Joe, when did you realize her driving was so terrible, it was a danger to all other road users?" Ray raised her hand to her heart dramatically and sighed. Joe shuddered at the memory "I was about to turn into the performance centre and saw her trying to reverse out of the space in the car park, only she didn't put the car into reverse but into drive, smashing the car in front of her as it shunted forwards." Mya turned wide-eyed towards her friend, and burst into a fit of laughter. Those full-on, unadulterated, belly laughs, ones that really hurt when you finally stop laughing. "It wasn't my fault," exclaimed Ray "the car was an automatic and I wasn't used to it… Colby was so upset with me…Ooh you'll get to meet him tonight, just don't mention the car, it's still a soft spot for him"

"Yeah, he really loved that car…" Joe giggled. Ray poured them all a drink as Mya stood up and went to get her suitcase. "Where is your shower Ray? I need to wash the smell of airports off of me!" Ray pointed to a door at the top of the stairs before she went to sit back down with Joe in the kitchen.

Joe had been watching Mya the whole time that they had been in the kitchen and had noticed that Mya couldn't really look anyone in the eye, even Ray who she'd known for years. He also noticed how she rubbed her right shoulder when she listened to others talk. He put his glass down slowly and looked at Ray closely. "Is everything okay with Mya? I mean, she seems a bit… I don't know… off" Joe tailed his train of thought off when Ray took in a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know Joe. She was doing so well before and then she found this stupid picture of Ben and now she's fallen apart again. I just want her to forget about him, find someone else, someone else who will treat her right rather than use her to deflect from what an awful person he was and how dreadful he made her believe she is. Her parents are so worried about her…I'm so worried about her" Saraya inhaled deeply "I think, no, I _know_ he's going to come back for her once his restraining order is lifted after his court case. I wanted to get her away from it, that's why she's here, in the hope that I and whoever else comes into contact with her can build up her confidence before she has to go back and face him again."

Joe just nodded. "She has me now too Ray, and I know Colby and Jon will be there too. You know Colby can't resist helping a damsel in distress" He winked at her, remembering how angry Colby had been about his car before Saraya had burst into tears and within seconds he was consoling her. Ray giggled before becoming very serious again. "You cannot, under any circumstances, talk to Mya about this… She doesn't want people to feel sorry for her, Joe." "I know Ray, I know" Joe murmured, not wanting to pry any further, especially about the shoulder, knowing that the reason she did that couldn't be a good thing.

Mya finally reappeared moments after their conversation was over, wearing jogging bottoms and oversized t-shirt, freshly washed hair and looking relaxed. "So Ray, you mentioned something about going out tonight? What should I wear? I couldn't bring that much, seeing as I'll have to carry it all around with me…" Ray grinned almost pushing Joe out of the house before tossing him his car keys and shouting "Joe! We're meeting in the normal place tonight, just like the old days. Remember to get a cab with the other two; we don't want any stick in the moods! Also, if Leighla's around, send her over with your lovely lady, Mya needs some new girlfriends too!" "Will do, I think Leighla's going stir crazy being stuck at mine with the three of us as J's been a work, I'll send them both over in an hour or so. Bye!"

Ray turned to Mya who was dumbfounded that Ray had just kicked out her friend to get ready for a night out and then invited two people she'd never met over to her house to get ready. It felt like the first week at university all over again, lots of new people, lots of new stories. Mya felt genuinely excited, she'd not had many female friends in her lifetime and she hoped that Jay and Leighla would like her.

"They're really lovely, you know. Leighla and Jay, they really are. They took me in like a stray when I got into NXT. Besides, Leighla's a cosmetologist, so we need her here! Now… let's look at all of your clothes that you brought with you." Mya groaned with a smile on her face.

**Meanwhile across town**

"Leighla? J? Ray wants you to go over to hers before we all go out tonight to get ready, and Ray wants you to meet Mya. I'll happily drive you back over there." Joe rushed out. "A new girl?!" exclaimed Leighla, "Like really? Is she pretty? How long is she here for? What does she do?" She began to run out of breath before she ran out of questions about Mya. "Calm down Leigh! You'll scare the poor girl off if you go in this hard when you meet her" Colby said as her walked around the corner, coffee cup in hand. "Yes really, Yes she is pretty, 6 weeks I think and teacher," said Joe proudly, remembering all of Leighla's questions.

A sour voice rang out: "Why do we need to meet someone new? It'll just be an awkward number now." "Jon, come on man, Ray has been so excited for her friend to get here!" Joe lamented "Plus I think Mya's been having a really tough time at home. She doesn't seem to have that many friends apart from Ray and she looks, well she just looks sad. She can barely look at anyone in the eye." "So she's a basket case that we have to baby-sit? Brilliant Joe; what a great way to spend 6 weeks. It's not like we have enough to think about. Thank you _so_ much," spat out Jon.

"We do it for you, you asshole," stated J, who had remained silent the whole time, waiting for them to stop bickering. "Whenever you have your moments, we're here for you. We pick you up, dust you off and keep you on the straight and narrow when you need it. How dare you deny someone who needs friends and a steady few weeks to themselves because you 'have a lot to think about'? She needs time with friends, people that can and will genuinely care about her and I think I can safely speak for everyone else here that I'm really excited to meet Mya, get to know her and be good friends with her. Am I right?" The rest of the group nodded.

Jon looked down, slightly embarrassed by J's outburst. "I know what I'm taking Leigh, what about you?" Leighla nodded enthusiastically, kissing Colby and rushing to get her make up kit. J fixed her gaze upon Jon "Buck your ideas up Jonny-boy because if you even think about treating her badly, I will have your balls. Do you understand?" Jon nodded, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He'd never heard J be so protective of someone she didn't know. He watched her stalk off before his attention was brought back to his two friends who were sniggering loudly at him "Ooooooh you got tollllllllld" said Colby very childishly before the two dissolved into a fit of giggles.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read or followed so far. I've never really written a fanfiction before so any constructive criticism on it would be great. I promise that there will be interaction/romance soon! Thank you again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing. All credit for the song goes to Calvin Harris and Florence Welch. Focuses on some not so nice behaviour but nothing too graphic. (In italics if you want to avoid)**

On their way to Ray's, Joe and Jay were happily chatting away in the car about their little girl who was away with her grandparents for the week before Leighla tapped Joe on the shoulder and asked the question he had been dreading: "Why is Jon in such a bad mood? I mean, he can't be _that _angry about meeting someone new, can he?"

"I think he's feeling left out to be honest… He'll never admit it, but he doesn't want anything to change any more than it already has. He's putting all of his eggs into Jessie's basket and thinks that they will turn out to be like you and Colby or Jay and me, a great love story that he'll be able to tell everyone for years and years and she's just not like that. She wouldn't come this weekend and she only lives an hour away, so that explains his _current_ bitchy mood, not his overall one." he replied honestly.

Jay sighed, rubbing across Joe's knuckles adding to Joe's statement: "He's just not happy Leigh and doesn't want someone else to see that. Meeting someone new opens him up to having to explain himself to someone else, someone that isn't us."

"I think that Mya will be the same though," noted Joe, "I think she's been in an awful relationship, one where she's been hurt and not just emotionally but physically. I went to hug her after meeting and she flinched slightly." Leighla gasped and just wanted to hug the person she'd not even met. Jay just sat motionless in the front seat but Joe could feel her gripping his hand tightly.

"Anyway, Joe, we're here now" Jay said quietly. She grabbed her bag before kissing Joe on the cheek and watching him getting out to open the door for Leighla and grabbing her heavy make up bag and taking it to Ray's front door. A tall, slim figure emerged from behind Saraya and Leighla was instantly jealous of her long red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She knew it was a colour that could never be replicated in any salon she ever worked in and stepped right up to Mya and twirled the ends between her fingers and noted how well looked after it was and sighed "I love your hair, I wish I could pull off something like this"

Mya looked down, slightly embarrassed before hugging herself tightly. "Thank you," she murmured, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. Leighla looked delighted with what she saw and knew she could do a lot with someone as pretty as Mya. Jay saw it too and knew that Joe had been understating how lovely she looked and smiled. 'What a sweetheart,' she thought.

Ray walked them all into her rather large bedroom and opened a bottle of wine for the four of them, encouraging them to get ready for their night out. After several glasses the girls were looking in Ray's full-length mirror admiring themselves before they saw Mya reach into her suitcase. "What do you think of this?" Mya stated as she removed an emerald green skater-style dress with lace décolletage and sleeves.

Ray, Leighla and Jay all nodded and were all speechless when she returned 5 minutes later with the dress on. Mya's face was red; a deadly combination of embarrassment and alcohol had made her that way. "Where did you buy it, Mya? I want it in black!" moaned Ray.

"I bought it for my engagement party but Ben made me change before we went. He said it was far too slutty for his future wife, so I never got to wear it. It's been a while since I actually bought it, I can't really remember where it's from…" Mya trailed off, realizing that Jay and Leighla had stopped talking and had heard the comment about Ben and hung her head down, hoping that the floor would somehow open and swallow her up.

Jay stepped forward and tilted Mya's chin up: "You don't have to say or tell us anything that you don't feel comfortable with, Mya but let me tell you that this dress looks incredible on you and whoever Ben is or was, he is a complete fool."

Mya hesitated, took a deep breath and began to speak: "I was engaged last year to a guy named Ben. You know the type; he was tall, handsome and everyone thought he was just the bees' knees, and trust me, he really was. He took me out all the time, showered me with compliments and this was just after I got back from Germany. After a year or so, I'd graduated, moved in with him and begun my teaching course. It all started very slowly; I wasn't seeing my university friends as much but I put this down to them moving away rather than Ben, he started making me cook everything despite his insistence that everything I cooked was dirty and extremely unhealthy until one night, I came home from school late and he punched me full on in the face. He apologized and I went to work as if nothing had happened. This happened on and off for a year; you know the story…Me making excuses for him, him Jekyll and Hyde-ing yet still making it my entire fault that he was doing it. Eventually, when we came back from our engagement party is where it really snapped for us."

_Mya was crying as Ben ranted at her again: "I can't believe you were flirting and carrying on at OUR engagement party, Mya! Why would you embarrass me and yourself in front of everyone?" He wouldn't stop shouting at her and Mya couldn't defend herself. She had no words, and the words that she did have were not her own, they were always Ben's. The ones he fed her so that she could explain away a bruise or a sprain to her co-workers and parents. Not that Mya had seen them recently. She'd barely seen anyone for about 6 months. It was the first time she'd seen Ray for a year since she'd gone to the WWE and explained away her absence with everyone else by saying that she was just planning her wedding and really busy with school. Brought out of her thoughts as Ben hit the brakes outside their house, she tried to get a head start on him, but he reached her all too quickly. He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her inside. He had barely bothered to shut the door before he'd begun punching her with all his might. She barely fought back; she'd learnt the first time to never do that, it just made him excited and angry. She lost consciousness quickly after feeling a very sharp stabbing pain in her right shoulder. She woke up in hospital with Ray holding her hand._

"So Ray found me, took me to hospital and he was arrested sitting in his parents living room, feigning ignorance about what had happened. My neighbours said to the police that they'd heard him screaming and ranting as he got out of the car as well as the few fights we'd had over the past few days. He's due out of prison soon, He doesn't know where I am as I rented the house out that we lived in and moved away to a new school and town. Not too far because I didn't want to be too vulnerable so only my parents and Ray know where I live." She saw Leighla crying on Ray's bed "Oh Leighla, don't cry, please… He can't find me" she hugged her new friend and wiped her tear away. "Let's go to this club, I have a feeling Ray wants to show off a new beau to me and I need to give him the once over!"

Mya has become extremely good at this façade. She'd smiled, and Leighla had believed she was happy. She knew that Ray knew differently but wouldn't say anything. Leighla quickly redid their make up, called Colby to tell them that they were leaving and called a cab for the four of them.

Jonathan Good was in a foul mood. His girlfriend of a year had blown him off again and he wasn't sure what he was doing wrong. He lavished time and effort on her but she hadn't wanted to come up for the weekend whilst he was working on some important matches down at the performance centre. He wondered if Jay and Leighla or even Ray could shed some light on it. He couldn't believe that Joe and Colby had been persuaded to go out with a girl who clearly had issues… He knew those kinds of women. They were not fun.

He saw the girls before Joe or Colby did as they were making small talk trying to order drinks for them and the girls. The strange woman walking in with his three friends genuinely took him aback. She was absolutely beautiful. Her red hair shimmered under the spotlights and the green dress was absolutely… He had no description for it. She hung back as the other three came towards them at the bar. Jay was the first to reach him and whispered: "She seriously needs us all Jon, just trust me on that. Be good, don't be an asshole." He nodded. He didn't always intend for that to happen, it just did. He wouldn't this time, she needed friends. This was something he could do.

They finally all came to the bar and he extended his hand to Mya. He went to speak but his breath hitched at how she smiled at him. It was a smile of someone who was trying to be happy but not quite succeeding. He'd seen those a lot. "I'm Jon, nice to meet you. Drink?" Mya nodded warily and answered with a more genuine smile that the first. "Mya, nice to meet you too Jon. Erm, What's a really American drink?" Jon laughed and ordered her a long island iced tea. He watched Ray come over and drag her towards Matt Polinsky, with whom Ray began holding hands. They were having a nice conversation and Jon was enjoying watching them. Mya looked animated and alive, interacting with her best friend.

"Don't you even think about it, Jon," said Leighla

"Think about what?" he said casually, turning to face his friend's fiancée.

"Think about her in that way…"

"Think about who that way, Leigh?" Jon subtly swallowed, thinking he'd been caught looking at Mya.

"Ray, she's happy with Matt"

Jon snorted with derision. "I'm not interested in Ray, Leigh. Don't worry about that. I have Jessie and I'm happy with her." It was a dirty lie but she wasn't to know that. He hadn't been happy with that woman for a long time. He just didn't want to look like a failure in front of his two best friends. They'd found their perfect woman at the first time of asking, whereas he'd gone through a few trying to find the perfect one.

A song came on that Jon didn't recognize but he watched the four girls get onto the dance floor. He watched as they swayed back and forth and hadn't even noticed that Joe, Colby and Matt had all joined them and neither had Mya. She was just swinging her hips and hair to the sound of the music. Jon listened to the lyrics and found that they were perfect for how they were both feeling about their relationships:

You took my heart and you held it in your mouth

And with a word all my love came rushing out

And every whisper, it's the worst,

Emptied out by a single word

There is a hollow in me now

So I put my faith in something unknown

I'm living on such sweet nothing

But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold

I'm living on such sweet nothing

And it's hard to learn

And it's hard to love

When you're giving me such sweet nothing

Sweet nothing, sweet nothing

You're giving me such sweet nothing

As the beat dropped, they were all separated on the dance floor and Jon moved forward so that she wouldn't be alone. He wanted to protect her. He didn't know where this feeling came from. He didn't have this feeling when Jess was around.

It isn't easy for me to let it go

Cause I've swallowed every single word

And every whisper, every sigh

Eats away this heart of mine

And there is a hollow in me now

So I put my faith in something unknown

I'm living on such sweet nothing

But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold

I'm living on such sweet nothing

And it's hard to learn

And it's hard to love

When you're giving me such sweet nothing

Sweet nothing, sweet nothing

You're giving me such sweet nothing

Mya was happily dancing on her own until she felt two hands on her hips. She turned to face whoever it was and saw a strange face. She tried to shrug him off, but he wasn't having any of it. "Come on sweetheart, you know you want it, this dress tells me that you do. Stop teasing me," the deep voice whispered into her ear.

And it's not enough to tell me that you care

When we both know the words are empty air

You give me nothing

Jon saw the man lean into Mya and saw her reaction. His blood boiled. He quickly made his way through the crowd, catching Ray's terrified face knowing she was too far away to save her friend. Jon just kept going; he knew that he was taller and stronger than him and her. He reached out for her and drew her into his arms away from the other guy. "Oh darlin', I didn't see where you'd got to. Do we have a problem here man?" Jon added as he drew Mya into a hug. "Just play along," he whispered into her ear before turning back to the man who had put his hands on her.

"Hey, she was dancing with me man. She was all over me," the other guy countered.

"I don't think my lovely girlfriend here was giving you the come on, dude."

"I wouldn't let my girlfriend go out in an outfit like that. It would give the wrong idea" Mya look distraught and tried to pull the hem down on her dress. She was almost crying at the exact words Ben had used. No matter how long ago or how far away from him she was, it was always there, just itching to come forward and destroy her and her fragile confidence.

"Mate, I'm completely happy for her to wear this, I mean look around you, she is the most beautiful woman in this room. I want to show her off to everyone. Plus, why are you judging her on what she's wearing? She's a grown woman who makes her own decisions. I'm not her father, I'm her boyfriend. But the fact the you're a misogynistic pig and think that you can control a woman, that's why you came over and unfortunately for you, she's coming home with me."

Jon could feel Mya about to cry in his arms and rubbed his thumb gently down her left arm, before placing a very soft kiss to her forehead. He noted that she smelled of a mix of vanilla and strawberries. It was intoxicating. He had to focus on keeping her safe. He pulled Mya behind him as Ray rushed over and leant menacingly towards the other man, balling the man's t-shirt into his fists and said: "So if you touch her or even think about coming near her again, I will get you. So fuck off. Now." Jon let go with a smile, dusting his new foe's shoulders.

Ray turned to Jon and smiled. Mya ran towards him and hugged him tightly around the waist. "Thank you so much. It means a lot that you would stand up for me." She kissed him softly on the cheek as she walked away.

Jonathan Good was in a foul mood, but now it was because he hadn't thought about his girlfriend for hours but someone infinitely more special that he just couldn't have.


	6. Chapter 6

Mya wanted to have more alcohol. Her, Ray, Jay and Leighla had spent a good hour taking pictures of themselves on each other's phones. She finally plucked up the courage to post one of the four of them onto Instagram with the caption _'Spending time with my new and old besties'_. She turned to see that Colby, Joe and Matt had come to whisk their ladies away from the bar to the dance floor. She didn't feel lonely though, as she knew that they only had that last night together before she, Ray and the boys were off on tour. They wouldn't see each other for a week or so, so they were trying to make the best of it.

She watched Joe and Jay spin around in circles whilst Colby and Leighla stayed almost like statues just enjoying the closeness that the night had brought them, whilst Ray and Matt were in the corner, almost kissing each other's faces off.

"They're almost envious to watch, aren't they?" came a raspy voice from her side. Mya turned to him and nodded with a weak smile. "They've been together for something like 8 years, both of them I mean. Makes you almost believe in true love," he added wistfully.

"And you don't?" queried Mya. Her green eyes looked into his blue ones and felt a crackle over her skin.

"I'm working on it." Jon replied nonchalantly. He draped his arm around Mya after seeing a few stares in her direction and pulled her in front of him so he could rest his chin on her head. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit underneath him and how she'd sighed lightly as she'd leant back. "Do you not have anyone to love, Sweetheart?" he pushed, wanting to find out more about her.

"No. No I don't" replied Mya curtly as she went almost rigid against him and began to walk off to the bar. She began to take deep breaths before she realized Jon had come back to her. Trying to deflect from her outburst, she asked "What about you, Jon? Anyone special for you to go home to?"

Mya couldn't help but notice that he blushed. It didn't seem to be in his nature, but he nodded his head "I'm not too sure that it works though, not in the way that I want it to. It doesn't give me the feeling that it'll last forever. I mean, she didn't even come tonight and she doesn't live that far away." He looked, for want of a better word, devastated.

"Well I'm glad she's not here, you couldn't have saved me the way that you did earlier!" she said as she patted him on the chest. He placed his hand over hers and looked her in the eyes. Their hands dropped by their sides but she felt their pinky fingers lingering, barely touching, but straining for the intimate contact. They could both feel the heat rising between them.

"You're welcome," he said quietly. "I meant everything I said as well. You are the most beautiful woman here. This dress is incredible on you and any man would be lucky to be taking you home with them tonight."

"I don't know about that, but thank you". Mya flashed him a genuinely dazzling smile. Jon just thought about ringing Jessie that exact moment and ending it all for even a chance with Mya. Realising that throwing away his relationship for the chance with this woman was madness. Five weeks was all he had to live with this woman before she left.

Both Mya and Jon looked down and realized that they had barely moved and that they were still flush against each other and almost holding hands as they saw their friends heading back towards them.

"Shall we go?" Jay asked hopefully, "I have a 5-year-old coming home tomorrow to tell me all about her week with her grandparents and I cannot be really tired from dancing all night whilst having to listen to every part of the story!"

Joe chuckled. "Sure, I mean we can always meet up in a few days in New York and continue this, can't we?"

Ray nodded, "laters, taters! We'll see you tomorrow to get to the airport" as she grabbed Mya's hand and pulled towards the taxi rank.

"Bye guys!" Mya yelled before she ducked her head into the taxi and waved at them from the window. Her eyes were locked on those of her companion for the evening, unsure of what she was doing or feeling.

Jon kept his eye-line lingering on Mya for slightly too long. Joe and Colby looked at each other before turning to their friend. "Whatcha lookin' at Jon?" Joe asked sweetly. Jon looked around and shrugged, playing at his own game. "Plus remember Jessie? 5'7, long blonde hair, blue eyes? Your girlfriend?" Colby added. "Also kinda annoying?" piped up Joe. "Don't be that guy Jon, don't lead them on."

"Hey," said Jon holding his hands up, "all I did was save her from dick in there who was seriously trying it on and would have been quite forceful with her had I not stepped in. I was a perfect gentleman." He certainly didn't feel like one with the thoughts of Mya dancing round his head, of him running his fingers through her long red hair, pulling her face down to meet his and her straddling his lap, her soft lips touching his, her shallow breathing… He shook his head trying to get rid of the visions of her and tried to replace them with ones of his girlfriend. He was failing miserably as he shifted uncomfortably in his jeans.

The next morning, Mya surprisingly felt fine and Ray was already awake with their bags by the front door. "We've got to go in an hour or so," she said quietly. "I think Colby's driving us to the airport. Are you excited?" Ray was hesitant. She wanted to bring up Jon from last night, how she'd seen them get closer and how she'd seen them looking at each as they were about to leave.

"I am, I've never really gone anywhere with friends. I'm really looking forward to taking some pictures of NYC…" Mya hesitated as she saw Ray's mind ticking over. "Nothing happened with Jon last night, he just saved me from some asshole. He was genuinely lovely, we chatted when you were all coupled up," Ray looked guiltily at her friend "Ah Ray don't look like that, it was fine! I just needed someone to chat to; there was no awkward looks or tension. I'm just looking to spend time with you and whoever else is free at the same time. I love you, you big dork!" She hoped that this would satisfy Ray's curiosity about her and Jon. All she could think about was how Jon's hand would feel holding hers, how his arms would feel wrapped around her when they were lying in bed or how his lips would feel on hers…

Mya was seriously beginning to develop some feelings for Jon, but knew he was off-limits. This made her sad, knowing that he would never feel the same way.

At the airport, Jon had abandoned Joe and Colby to have a long conversation with Jessie. The only thing that they heard as he walked away was "Hey Baby, I've missed you…" Joe watched Jon walk away and Colby followed his eye line before turning to look at him

"I don't think he's happy with her at all" Colby stated, "I wonder why he's still with her."

"Trick pelvis?" asked Joe, smirking.

Colby sniggered "Seriously though, did you see the way he looked at Mya after we left the club yesterday? It was like he'd seen the sun for the first time. He's never looked at Jessie in that way for the whole year they've been together."

"She doesn't need the attention, she just needs friends. You heard what Ray said the week before Mya came here, no boys. I think that something is going to happen in England and she needs her mind taken off it. Jay mentioned something like that last night. She'll need support from us" Joe reasoned with his friend.

Colby nodded in agreement, "but who better to support you than someone who loves you?"

Joe had no answer for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ray and Mya walked out of Starbucks at Tampa International Airport, holding coffees for everyone in their group. Mya wanted to make a good impression on them all without the use of alcohol or a short green dress. Having decided that comfort was necessary on an airplane, she had a pair of skinny black jeans on, a pair of black ankle boots and a green and blue checked flannel shirt on. Although it was the middle of summer in Florida, it felt good to wear her normal clothes rather than something she felt uncomfortable in. There were things people just shouldn't see. She didn't need anyone's pity, and she knew that if they saw it all, that's what she'd get.

She put the coffees down on the table and waved at the two men who were beaming at her. She gestured towards the coffee and smiled. "Are you okay Mya?" Colby asked quietly.

She nodded back "I've just… been thinking about some things, that's all." She tried to smile, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She absentmindedly rubbed her right shoulder as she sat down. Mya jumped as she felt a hand resting on her shoulder, and as she turned, she saw Jon's concerned face.

"You okay?" he enquired. Mya nodded, not able to look him in the eye and say yes. She gestured towards the coffee on the table and mumbled, "One's for you Jon" before staring away into the distance.

Ray noticed this change in demeanor and sat next to Mya. "Are you really okay?"

Mya looked deep into Ray's eyes and shook her head discreetly, not wanting to draw attention from the three men who were discussing their next few matches and how Leigh, Jay, Jessie and Joe's daughter were coming to New York for a couple of days after their shows in the state. "I'm scared Ray, what if I never get over him or what he did to me? I can't live like this anymore. I know he's getting out and I know he'll try and find me. I feel like I should just give in to him."

Ray looked horrified. "What makes you say that Mya? He won't find you. I won't let him" She held tight onto Mya's hand.

Mya looked shaken "He already tried to contact me" she whispered, "He said that I could never get away from him and that he would always find me. He's right; I'm not worth anything or anyone else. A man said the exact same thing to me last night, that I was just a slut. Without Jon, I don't know what would have happened."

Joe's ears pricked up at the mention of 'him'. He knew it was serious, and he looked over at Ray as she held Mya, though she was trying to make it look like she and Mya were just hugging and not that Mya was clearly very upset.

"You're going to have to tell them you know," said Ray to Mya.

"I don't want to tell Jon though, I think he has enough going on" Mya said and waved at the guys. Joe and Colby wandered over to them but Jon stayed at their table on the phone. "What time is our flight?"

Joe looked down at his watch, "in about 45 minutes so we should get going to the gate."

Mya nodded, smiling, and grasped Ray's hand as they sauntered through the airport. Ray held on just that extra bit tighter to reassure her. Ray was really concerned about her best friend as Mya walked away to the toilet. Joe subtly walked towards Ray and whispered "Is she okay?"

Ray shook her head discretely: "She thinks he's going to find her. He's already worming his way back in…" She wanted to continue but Mya walked back towards them and they continued quietly to the gate.

The flight was unbelievably tedious, especially for Jon. He just wanted to talk to Mya. About what, he wasn't sure yet, but he just knew that he had to talk to her, get to know her. He shook his head at his thoughts, he had a girlfriend, one he truly loved and yet he couldn't stop thinking about the crackle he'd felt just being close to her. He jumped as he heard a deep voice "Penny for your thoughts?"

A chuckle came from deep within: "Nah, man no thoughts. Although I do have a question, do we have time off after New York? I need some alone time!"

Joe nodded "Yeah, we have three days I think. Jay, Leigh and our young'un are coming for some sightseeing with Mya as Ray is doing lots of publicity and stuff in a few days and she wants to see stuff. Plus, New York is super romantic and Jay wants some alone time! I believe that they invited Jessie too, so you'll get some alone time with her." Joe's faced beamed as he spoke about Jay and Jon wondered if he looked that in love when he spoke to them about Jessie. He highly doubted it.

Meanwhile Ray and Mya were speaking about her schedule and Mya was telling her off for not being organised enough. "I can't understand how you turn up on time Ray! There's paper everywhere…" Mya reached into her carry on bag and pulled out a folder that had six dividers for each week that she was there. Mya listened to Ray chat with the boys and continued to watch Mya organize her whole life in what seemed like 2 hours. She handed it to Ray before they touched down on the tarmac. Ray's face beamed and Jon looked amazed.

"Could you do that for me?" he requested. "I never remember what I'm doing!" Mya looked stunned. It was pure habit from a teaching perspective that she was never unorganized. "I also brought my hard drive with me so I can plan ahead for you before I go too, it'll just need some tweaking from you after I'm gone." Mya continued, before facing Jon, "I'm sure I can do something to help you too, Jon, I'm just that damned good." Jon suppressed a smile.

Two days later, Mya had seen lots of New York state but couldn't wait to be reunited with none wrestlers to be able to experience some of New York City. Jay had emailed her a list of things that she and Leighla had wanted to do, and how excited she was to meet up again. In the two days she'd been travelling with the others, she'd organised Joe, Colby and Jon. The first two had been relatively easy, she'd just connected their computers and phones together so that the calendars synced, but with Jon, who seemingly repelled technology at every turn, really appreciated with hand-written diary that Mya had done for him. She had made him laugh with funny post it notes that she'd stuck onto various interview times and he'd sent her some funny notes in return, mentioning them in the various interviews for a giggle.

Mya was beside herself with happiness to be with people who weren't permanently busy with work. She'd been waiting for the boys to get back from the airport that morning, but was greeted with some solemn faces with Jon had stormed past them all into his hotel room and slamming the door. "Jessie didn't come after all, said she was too busy" whispered Jay. Mya nodded and looked with sadness towards the door she'd seen Jon enter. "Anyway, the boys and Ray will be gymming this morning and I don't want to go and watch them. We should go clothes shopping for this evening. I think Matt will be here tonight for Ray too…" Jay stopped talking as she noticed that Mya was still staring at Jon's door. She tried to suppress her smile but couldn't. She knew that the two had something between them, after all, she'd seen it after they came out of the bar in Tampa, but she couldn't allow herself to be happy for them, she was quote 'friends' with Jessie.

Mya turned and looked at her friend and nodded with a soft smile "sounds great, where are we going? Is Leighla coming?"

"I believe Leigh and Colby are getting… reacquainted for now. We'll have to wait for an hour or so… apparently he's a beast."

A few hours later, the whole group were at a fancy restaurant in New York City. Jon's mood had somewhat brightened after getting his energy out in the gym and Mya was enjoying herself. He was scanning the restaurant as they waited and saw some men staring in Mya's direction and he felt his blood boil. He didn't know what to do. By telling them to get lost, he was exposing his feelings for Mya to his friends and would look quite stupid. None of them had even approached her for him to get involved.

He felt like she was his to protect, to love, to cherish. He'd had enough of feeling unloved and cast aside. He continued to drink at a faster rate than he was used to. They paid for their meal and headed to the bar with Jon continuously talking things over in his mind. He knew that Mya would be gone in 5 weeks. That was the main sticking point in not saying anything to anyone, as once she was gone, he would be happy with Jessie again. Mya walked with Joe to get some drinks and was caught out when she felt a presence next to her. "Hello, do you need some help there?" said a soft voice.

"No, I'm okay thanks" Mya answered smiling. The man was very attractive, but he lacked something. She knew that she should walk away but he was only being friendly, so she continued the conversation about nothing.

Jon noticed the man, and noticed how happy she seemed. He wanted that smile and he wanted it for him only. He wasn't going to lose what made him happy and he definitely didn't care about the amount of alcohol he had consumed watching people in the bar. He sauntered over to Mya and the guy she was speaking to "Hey gorgeous" he murmured before kissing her temple lightly and placing his hand protectively on her lower back.

Mya looked at him incredulously "Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" Jon nodded, but Mya could see that his bright blue eyes were slightly cloudy. "Jon?" she repeated. Mya turned to the drinks tray she had and looked Jon directly in the eye "I'll be back in two minutes."

"Can I steal my girl back from you, man?" said the guy who had been talking to Mya.

"Your girl?" said Jon with a growl. "She is most definitely not your girl, jackass."

The other guy smirked. Jon hadn't even bothered to ask his name, he was just getting wound up. "Yeah man, she's gorgeous. Said she's single too," he looked over at her and Jon followed his gaze, "so I know she's not with you."

Jon was incensed. He felt his hand forming into a fist. "She's not yours. She is no one's property." But inside, Jon felt like a hypocrite. He wanted to claim her too. He was going to fight it, trying to flood his mind with Jessie and how wonderful she was, but first he was going to take her away from him. He began to lift his fist before he heard her voice.

"Jon, we're leaving, come on." She pushed him towards the exit and into a cab. They'd got back to the hotel before he realized they were alone.

"Where is everyone?" Jon queried.

"They wanted some more time out but you needed to get out of there and I was tired, so I decided to come back with you." Mya smiled at him as they walked towards the lift. "Don't worry Sweetie, you'll be okay" she murmured holding out her hand to Jon's, "You just need some sleep". Jon nodded as he took her outstretched hand. It fitted his perfectly. Long, smooth fingers clasping his. It felt like home to him.

They walked silently towards their rooms and being a good person, Mya wanted to get Jon to his room so that she knew he'd be safe. He opened the door and pulled her inside. He rested his empty palm on her cheek and felt her tense up, then blush. "I won't ever hurt you, Mya. I could never forgive myself" he whispered.

He continued to rub her cheek before he decided that he wanted to kiss her. He began to lean forward, watching her green eyes get darker, and went to kiss her. He could feel her breath on his lips as he heard the door begin to open. He jumped backwards as he heard Jay exclaim, "Look who we found as we came back!"

Mya was unceremoniously pushed out of the way by a slightly shorter blonde woman who jumped into Jon's arms and kissed him repeatedly. Jon looked absolutely enamored with her and continued to kiss her. Jon finally put her down and looked sheepishly at the group "Sorry guys"

The girl looked over at Mya and a flash of jealously went across her beautiful features. "Hi I'm Jessie. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mya, Ray's friend. No one special. Nice to meet you."

Jessie nodded. "Likewise. Now guys, I haven't seen my lover in a few weeks, so we need to catch up, if you know what I mean!" She shot a pointed look at Mya as she placed a possessive hand over Jon's chest.

Mya looked distraught and excused herself quietly to her room. The sadness she felt was only heightened when her phone beeped.

Mya dropped her phone to her bed after reading it

_Without me you'll always feel alone. No one will ever want you like I do._

Mya ran to the bathroom and began to be sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Ray was walking towards Mya's room to check that she was okay after coming back from the restaurant early. As she stood outside Mya's door she could hear her friend being violently sick, followed by loud sounds of dry-heaving mixed with heavy, bone-chilling sobs. Ray began to knock on the door quietly as not to disturb any of her friends and when the crying just got harder, Ray began to pound on the door. "Mya! Please let me in. Please" Ray was not beyond begging for her friend to let her understand and to let her in. Ray heard the door open next to her and Joe and Jay ran out still dressed.

"What's going on?" asked Joe. He manoeuvred Ray out of the way to stop her banging and spoke quietly through the door to the woman on the other side "Mya? Sweetheart, we're worried about you. Please let us in." He shook his head and turned to Jay "Go downstairs and ask for a spare key to her room because you're worried about her."

Ray and Joe stood awkwardly waiting for Jay to come back and in that time, Joe had heard Colby and Leighla moving around and went to speak to them. He walked towards Jon's room and heard the loud groans of a reunion that he didn't want to interrupt.

Leighla looked on the verge of tears again as she was worried about Mya and Colby was trying to soothe her whilst asking Joe "Why is she crying though? What set her off?" Joe just shrugged as Jay ran down the corridor towards them with a key in her hand

"Got it!" she wheezed out as Ray ripped it from her hand and let them all in. She ran over to Mya and held her in her arms as she sobbed as Leighla walked over to her phone as it lay there. She read the message and gasped. Ray knew this wasn't good. He was worming his way back in. Mya had no defence. She hadn't found someone to make her smile or build up her confidence again. She was a shell. Ray took the phone and stormed out of the room with her own phone.

Jay pushed Joe lightly as he walked over to Mya and scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. "What's happened Mya? Please tell us. We can't help or protect you if we don't know what we're fighting against". Jay put her hand and smiled at Joe and he moved, allowing Jay and Leighla to engulf her in a hug.

Jay whispered and squeezed Mya's cold hands "Do you want us to tell them alone? Although it will make them feel better if you could tell them yourself."

Mya squeezed back and Leighla wrapped her long arms around Mya's waist. "About two years ago, I was engaged to a man named Ben and he was everything I thought I ever wanted. Tall, handsome, doted on me and my parents loved him and so did I. I loved him so much. Now I look back and I was ripe for the picking, exactly like I am now. Vulnerable, looking for someone to love her and to love back. I'd moved back from Germany and lots of my friends had graduated and left so I felt very alone. One night, I'd been at the library or something, completing some university assignment for my teaching course and I'd not let him know and he punched me practically the moment I stepped through our front door. That was the first time he'd ever hit me and there had been no indications that he would either." She stopped her story as she saw Joe's eyes flash with anger and saw his arms go tense. Colby hadn't said or done anything. "This happened almost every day for a year. After the first hit, he very rarely hit me in the face again. My body was black and blue as he would hit me with anything; belts, fists, plates, you name it. I deserved punishment."

Mya raised her hand to Leighla's cheek and wiped her tear. Colby went to lift her into his arms but she held her hand up, indicating she was happy where she was.

"At our engagement party, which Ray came to luckily for me, he was his usual charming self but was so angry with me. The dress I wore the other day when we went out in Tampa was too slutty for his future wife and that had put him in a bad mood with me all night. It escalated even further when I was speaking to my old university course mates. We went home, got through the door and he went berserk, punching, slapping and kicking me. I passed out from the pain of that and woke up in hospital. Ray had found me and he'd stabbed me with a knife from our kitchen. He hadn't even bothered to shut our front door. He'd just left me there lying in a pool of my own blood. This is the constant reminder of what happened to me," Mya whispered the final part and she pulled the neck down on her night shirt and showed them all an ugly 4 inch scar on her right shoulder.

Joe was so angry, his hands were flexing back and forth into a fist. He didn't know what to say. No one knew what to say. Jay and Leighla were completely shocked although they'd heard the story once. They just hadn't expected the physical remnants to be so awful.

"He went to prison, but was only sentenced to maximum of a year. I can't even remember the bullshit excuse that they gave at the sentencing. He's due to get out in the next month or at least I thought he was…" her voice quickly trailed off and she inhaled a very deep breath before she admitted this again. They all looked at her and waited with baited breath.

"He's been in contact with me three times this week and I'm scared that he's going to come back and I'm just going to fall for his charms again. I know what will happen if I do and I won't have anyone to blame except me. I just have never felt that anyone has loved me before or after… It's the only love I've had from someone who wasn't related to me…"

"That won't happen Mya. You're strong and you have us. No one will let him get to you," stated Jay fiercely.

"And if he even _thinks_ about coming near you, I'll simply break him in half," Joe stated simply. Colby nodded and hugged Leighla.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hi Mr. Burton, it's Saraya. How are you?" Ray did not want to make this phone call at all. She'd hoped Ben would stay gone.

"_Not too bad thank you, how's Mya? Is everything okay?_"

"That's what I'm ringing about…" Ray took a deep breath, and knew it was best to get it out in the open. "Has Ben got out of prison?"

"_Not that I'm aware of, but I don't think they have to tell us anyway. Why?_"

"He's been sending Mya text messages for the last week and I found her crying today with this message saying that no one would ever love her the way he does and she doesn't need that right now… I don't know what to do to make it better"

"_What?! Son of a… Right. She has anxiety medication, get her to take that. I'll look it up and see if we can't get some injunction. If he is contacting her though, tell her to save the messages and record everything._"

"Will do Mr. Burton. Thanks. Keep me updated please! Bye"

"_I will, keep Mya as safe as you can. She's been through enough. Keep safe Saraya_"

Ray walked back to the hotel room and found Mya's medication in her bag and handed her one of the small pills and a bottle of water from the minibar. Jay turned to Joe and Colby and said "We'll all stay together tonight here. You and Colby can go back to bed."

The boys looked with sad eyes and the three women cocooned around Mya to keep her safe and nodded in agreement.

Joe turned to Colby once the door was shut "I'm glad Jon wasn't here, he would definitely not have been able to handle that."

"Agreed. I think that something happened between them tonight too. Did you see how close they were when Jessie burst into the room?" Colby hoped that he had.

"I think so. I think Jon and Mya are kinda perfect for each other. He wants to protect and love someone and Mya needs someone to show her that not all men do what Ben did by loving her for who she is." Joe smiled despite the serious nature of the conversation as he thought of the funny notes Jon and Mya shared. He didn't want to push anything, Jon and Mya would have to get to it on their own. He just hoped Jon would get rid of Jessie soon and accept that she couldn't and wouldn't give him her everything.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you so much to all of my new followers and readers for commenting on the story. This is my first FF so even if you don't think it's very good, please let me know!

Jon was frustrated the following morning. The moment that Mya had left the room, Jessie had cooled off and looked only vaguely interested in him again, rather than all over him as she had been at the beginning. He looked over the table at them all with their sombre faces and wondered what had happened. He'd heard some banging but was too busy trying to entertain Jessie that he hadn't bothered to look. He knew something bad had happened though when all of the girls had come out of Mya's room the day after looking very sad.

He watched as Mya discussed plans to look around New York for the day with Jay and Leigh and saw how happy she seemed talking about all of the amazing places that they were going to see. Mya was showing Joe's daughter some of the things that they would be seeing that day and smiling to the little girl. "Have you ever been to New York before Jon? Got any hidden gems that we should visit?"

Jon smiled back at Mya and shook his head "Sorry sweetheart, nowhere special, but we can all find something to commemorate this day in New York? We've got some media to do in about an hour and that's it for the whole day. We can meet up with you somewhere?" Her emerald green eyes and his deep blue eyes met and they could see how they felt about each other without having to say anything. He saw a person that could really see him, Jon, not Dean Ambrose or how much money he had or didn't have, someone that he could love and who could love him back. He shook his head at the thought. He would be happy when she was gone too, Jessie was his one, he would make sure of it, he just didn't know how. Mya saw a man who could be a protector, one that would keep her safe from her nightmares.

Another person who could see this burgeoning love between the two was Jessie. She'd only come to New York because Jay and Leighla couldn't stop going on about their new friend and how wonderful she was. Even when she'd spoken to Jon the morning that they left for New York State, he'd gushed about how much fun they were going to have with Jay, Leighla and Mya when they got there. He had tried to sweet talk her into going before that, but she found travelling with him so tedious. Sure he gave her everything that she wanted, but he was just so needy. He wanted to know that she loved him all the time. She'd said that she had every time that he'd asked, but didn't know if she believed it in her heart. There were just certain perks of being with a celebrity that she enjoyed.

But she wasn't going to let this red-headed bitch take all of that away from her. She'd had to work hard to keep Jon, do things that he wanted to do, like ice hockey games, Baseball games, general sports stuff that she hated. She'd really enjoyed going to Wrestlemania weekend and she's spent a lot of her weekend shopping and spending a lot of Jon's money with the girls while he did meet and greets and trained for his big moment. She wouldn't have been able to do that with any regular Joe... But she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to stop this happening in front of her, but she knew she needed to give it a try.

A few hours later, the whole group were on a ferry heading towards Staten Island. Although it was July, Mya found herself feeling very cold due to the breeze and began rubbing her arms quickly to warm up. She looked over at the Statue of Liberty and began singing "Letters from America" to herself. She was giggling to herself as she continued to rub her arms, feeling the Goosebumps appear over her pale skin. She felt a warm hoodie being draped over her shoulders and Jon's patient face looking at her. He shrugged "You looked cold". She nodded and whispered a thank you.

"Hey Jon, how about a picture with me?" Their eyes met again and he was lost in them. He nodded with a smile and stood not looking at the camera but with his face in her hair, trying to keep up a semblance of his character in case people looked for pictures of him with women. She happily turned her camera towards them before an older woman tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you like me to take that for you?" Mya nodded quickly and handed over the camera. The woman snapped three or four pictures of them together before she said "You two look so perfect together, how long have you been a couple?"

Jon nearly choked on his own tongue. "We're not together" he said quickly, trying to ignore how his heart swelled with joy and pride that someone would believe a girl like Mya was good enough for him. Mya added "Oh, we've only known each other for about a week really, just friends" and she smiled at Jon.

"Oh my apologies," the woman said "I just saw the two of you together and assumed…" she continued before they were interrupted by an unwelcome presence.

"Hey baby," Jessie said as she placed a long, deep kiss onto Jon's mouth. He noticed that he barely reciprocated the affection. He found it too showy for his liking. That wasn't the kind of relationship he wanted with Jessie. He wanted to be secure that she loved him. He never felt it from her, that's why he needed to ask her on a regular basis, just to justify their relationship.

"Hey Doll," he whispered back with a small smile. He turned back to the woman who had taken his and Mya's picture together and saw a sad look on her face before it disappeared and she smiled back at the three of them. "Have a great time here" she said, before moving along.

Jessie looked murderous as she turned to Mya, only now noticing that she had Jon's hoodie on. "Forget to bring jumpers with you or do you always hit up taken men for theirs?"

Mya looked slightly shocked. She hadn't asked for it, and a friend had noticed that she was cold. Jessie was talking animatedly to Jon and they hadn't really noticed Mya beginning to walk away. She'd taken off her hoodie and placed in in Jessie's hands before she would see the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want any of her new friends thinking she was out to steal their boyfriends. "Jessie, I was cold and Jon was kind enough to lend me his jumper. I didn't want to come between you, so here, have the jumper back. I'll buy one when we get back to a shopping area or we'll probably be warmer because we're not on the boat anymore. Sorry, to both of you". Jessie turned back to Jon, with a satisfied that's-what-you-get-when-you-look-at-my-man face.

It was now time for Jon to look murderous. He'd seen Jessie's satisfied face. It was a face he'd seen a few times, when she'd run off ring rats and looked pleased with herself, but Mya was no rat. She was almost perfection. "He dragged her back towards him and whispered into her ear "You do not talk like that about my friends Jessie. Mya is a nice person who is on holiday with her friends and doesn't need any of this…attitude that you have decided she needs from you. Grow up" he finished, waving his hand up and down to make his point.

Jessie knew she'd pushed too far, keeping Jon to herself would now be harder than ever. "Okay Jon, I know, I'm sorry. I have to go back to Tampa early tomorrow. Can we forget everything and just spend time together, alone, after the show?" She knew that he couldn't resist her. He nodded and kissed her. The rest of the group looked away, knowing that they'd been arguing, but only one of the group looked at them. Her sparkling green eyes dulled with pain.

A few hours later, as Jon was kissing Jessie before they fell onto the bed, he opened his eyes and for the first time, he felt disappointed that the mouth his lips were touching weren't the ones that were readily available to him. He wanted it to be Mya, he wanted it to be her so desperately. As he continued with Jessie, his brain replayed the scene from earlier, but in his mind, he'd turned to the woman who'd taken their picture, smiled at Mya and said "She's the only one for me".

For at that moment, he really felt like she was.

A/N: I know some chapters have less happening in them. I promise that it will get a bit more drama heavy!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the girls were returning to their respective homes and Mya and the group were heading to Philadelphia for more house shows and more live tapings. Mya smiled at the amount of love she saw between the various groupings as Joe held his daughter and Jay close telling his little girl to be good for her mother and grandparents when they got back. Leighla and Colby were in a passionate clinch in the middle of the Lounge, not caring who saw them but just wanting to be together for those extra few minutes.

She paused when she got to Jon and Jessie. They were in a heated conversation and Jessie looked as if she were about to cry. She wanted to shift and listen in on their conversation, hoping to hear what was happening between them. She only wanted to look out for her friend after all…

Jon was determined to make Jessie listen. The day before had just highlighted to him how nasty Jessie had been, especially to someone who had done nothing to her in return. "I won't do this with you anymore Jessie. It's not working for me. I just can't see why you were so mean to her yesterday," Jon rasped out.

"I was jealous okay?! Please don't end it like this Jon. I love you. Don't throw away what we've got for her. You need me. I'm your Doll." Jessie almost pleaded. She wasn't losing him to her.

"It has nothing to do with Mya, Jessie!" Jon almost shouted in full hearing distance of all their friends. "It has to do with the fact we barely see each other and you don't want to make the effort anymore."

"Don't leave it like this, please Jon. I'll give you some time to think about where we're going and how we can continue from there. I'll come to Summerslam to see your match with Colby and we'll discuss it then." She put herself on tiptoes and kissed him fully on the mouth "Don't forget how much I love you," she whispered into his ear.

As she walked away from Jon, her whole demeanour changed. She was not having some stranger come in and pull the rug out from under her. She needed a plan. She had 23 days.

A while later on the plane, Mya turned to Jon and said "Now, Jon, a little bird told me that you used to live in Philly, is that true? Only, I'll be sightseeing on my own a lot as you're all busy and I don't want to miss anything good" This part at least excited Mya, the sightseeing. She'd spent too much time around big burly men and found solace and peace being on her own. She watched Jon's face form a smirk.

"Well, Sweetheart, you don't strike me as a Rocky fan, so that's out…" He paused as he watched Mya's incredulous face.

"Erm, excuse you Mr Good, but the Rocky series is one of the all-time greats. It's something that I used to share with my dad, and also…" She trailed off, not wanting to give away too much, but Jon felt his heartstrings tug. She was hiding something from him.

He continued his thought process despite his nagging feeling: "Hoagies here are amazing too, I know the best place. I've got some early stuff to do but I can take you there, but you're buying. It's just a shame that there's no NHL at the moment, I'd definitely take you to one of those."

"Naturally! Especially if I get my own personalised Jon Good tour of Philadelphia. It will definitely be worth it." She rubbed his hand as joy practically radiated off the both of them. They would be alone together, experiencing new memories, inextricably linking themselves to a place, falling deeper together. She hesitated before adding: "Maybe I'll have to come back for you to take me to one… Obviously you have to buy me a shirt, don't want to look like a complete NHL-newbie."

Jon looked down and inaudibly gulped. He thought of nothing but keeping her hand in his forever. Her pale skin felt like silk in his calloused one, but he looked up and saw her red face. All he could think about was keeping her with him, taking her to NHL games, taking her to their home.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I know you and Jessie had a fight because of me and I don't want to make it worse." She continued as she removed her hand from his and turned the music up on her iPod before looking back out of the window.

Jon felt like screaming. They hadn't known each other for very long, but he wanted to shake her shoulders and say that he felt something for her, that she should stay with him for as long as she wanted. He felt so lost. Although what surprised him most was that until Mya had mentioned her, he'd completely forgotten about Jessie.

Mya and Jon were sitting in a tiny café in downtown Philadelphia laughing at the videos they had taken of each other running up the stairs of the Art Museum. At the first attempt, Mya had nearly tripped up but sat laughing on the stairs, not caring that about 50 people had watched her do it. Jon's video was much more graceful; he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and began sparring with the air almost punching Mya's camera, but with sublime control, he barely skimmed it. Mya was enthralled by his general demeanour. He'd seemed so brash when they first met, but was now acting as if they'd been friends for years. Mya smirked as she uploaded a picture of herself with a Jack Swagger T-Shirt on doing his "We the people" sign in front of the Independence Hall, tagging in the superstar after having chatted to quite a few of the superstars backstage.

"I should be getting back soon; I've really got to stop ditching things to spend time with you, you know" said Jon. Already a man of few words, he wanted Mya to know he was serious. "I've got one more place I'll take you to and we can finally get the Selfie you wanted." Mya placed the money for their sandwiches on the table, simply nodded at him and took Jon's outstretched hand. Neither of them wanted to let go.

They strolled hand in hand down to JFK plaza without a care in the world. He stopped her just in front of a fountain. She looked behind her and there was a giant Robert Indiana Statue. He held his free hand out to her and took her phone. He angled it so that he could get the statue, the fountain and both of their faces in. Their hands broke apart but his free arm slid around her slim waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he took the picture. He took a couple more where he wasn't looking into the camera.

They scanned through the pictures that he'd taken but they both took a sharp intake of breath as one came round; Mya was smiling with her eyes closed, her face angled towards Jon's shoulder, her hand rested on his upper arm and his lips touching her hair with the giant LOVE sign clear as day in the background. Jon sneakily sent himself this one, having not really experienced this level of affection from anyone. Not his parents or even his girlfriend, if that's what she still was. He didn't know anymore.

"Can I tag one of these online? I know you dislike social media, but I'm keeping people up-to-date with what I've been seeing and this picture is really nice. It wasn't the intimate looking one so Jon agreed. The hashtag for the picture made him smile _#AsSweetAsHisNameSuggests#Philadelphia#LOVE._

After Jon had left, Mya spent a few hours sightseeing before making her way to the arena. She was surprised to see a girl of about 19 pointing at her with a hand-made sign reading _Dean Ambrose – As Sweet As His Name Suggests_. The girl stopped her and said "Hi. Are you Dean's girlfriend? I saw you today at JFK Park."

"Nope, just his friend. I believe he has a girlfriend" she spoke quietly.

"Aw, but you looked so sweet together! I searched for you on Instagram when I saw you looking at the photos. It was a great hashtag!" The girl smiled genuinely. Mya had seen a lot of backlash from her photo and was completely unprepared for it so she was grateful for one fan. She said thanks again with a smile and walked in.

Colby, Joe and Jon were sitting in the locker room, relaxing before their matches. Colby was on his phone, checking his various social media outlets like he usually did to relax. He looked at Jon before breaking out into a huge grin: "Do you have something to tell us about today Jon?"

Jon wasn't paying attention to either of the other men in the room, but was concentrating on the picture he'd sneakily sent to himself earlier. The problem with him not paying attention was that he two-tone haired friend had gotten up to see him and had seen what he was looking at. Unfortunately for him, Colby was much quicker.

"Wow, Jon… I don't know what to say." Colby couldn't believe how happy his friend looked in the two pictures he'd seen. He chucked Jon's phone to Joe to show him.

"There is nothing to say, Col. We took a selfie, that's it."

"That's not all Jon. Why can't you just tell us? You like her, there's no shame in it."

"There is, Col. Jessie and I have pretty much finished because I can't control how I feel about Mya and if truth be told, I don't want to. I don't want to stop caring about her. The pictures we took were me wanting to tell her I could love her and that I would take care of her. But I don't think she feels the same way."

Joe had been listening to his two friends and turned to Jon: "If you can't see it Jon, then you must be blind. This picture is unbelievable. I have never seen this sort of look on your face; this sort of happiness… You should tell her."

Jon shook his head: "She'll be gone soon, so there's no point in opening this can of worms with her."

Jon's sullen face made Colby walk up to him and put his hand on his shoulder: "Jon, people can move. Mya _hates_ her job. She's already made yours ten times easier by organising you. Ray is much happier when she's here and same as you, much more organised. You'd just have to wait until Christmas before she could come back here and be with you."

"How do you know that?" Jon looked up at his friend, jealousy burning in his eyes. Why was his friend talking to Mya about her future? If her future was going to be with anyone, it would be with him alone, no one was going to take her from him. He couldn't believe that he felt this strongly about someone he'd known for a week or so.

"I asked her, you dumbass! She's so into you it's ridiculous," Colby muttered. "Just talk to her. It'll make you feel better."

Joe nodded in agreement. "Either you tell her or don't, just don't string her along. She is a wonderful person and doesn't need or deserve any shit from anyone. I won't let you hurt her." Joe cracked his knuckles at the thought of Mya's ex.

Jon nodded and looked down at his phone that he'd gotten back. He knew he could make her happy. This picture proved it. He was going to woo her and persuade her to stay with him. He stood, looked at his friends, smiled at them and went to find Mya to tell her.

**A/N Thank you so much to all of my viewers, reviewers and followers. Please let me know what you think about the story. It is my first story so anything that you have to say to help me improve will be greatly received!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jon walked out of the dressing room with a new purpose. He wanted Mya and was going to do anything to keep her. First, he was going to tell her how he felt about her and then he was going to… Hell, he didn't know what he was going to do. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if Colby misinterpreted her feelings towards him?

The further he had to go, the more he doubted himself. This was not typical Jon Good behaviour. He normally exuded confidence, he knew he was the best at what he did, but something about Mya made him nervous. What if they dated until she left, and she didn't want him anymore, or met someone else when she went home and didn't come back to him? By the time he found her, he was shaking.

Mya on the other hand, was in her element. She was chatting with Ray, putting some of her appointments into her folder and laughing with Jake about the silly "We the People" selfie she'd taken. Jon looked at Ray's face first, because she looked nervous. She was clutching her phone as if she were waiting for something to happen. He noted her reaction when her phone sprung into life. She muttered about "being right back."

Jon turned his face to Mya, saw her happy expression and decided that this was his time to strike. "Hey Mya, you want to ride with me today? I had to get my own car, the other two were driving me nuts. Plus Ray has to stay here for some photo shoot or something and I… I…" he flustered, not wanting to add the crux to the statement which was _"I think I'm falling for you and want you to feel the same way"_.

Mya smiled at him and nodded "Sure! Do I get to drive? I know you'll be tired after tonight." She realised that she was rambling and couldn't have believed that she would finally be alone with Jon. No Ray, no former SHIELD members, no girlfriends… She shook internally. _He still has a girlfriend Mya, knock it off, he's just doing it to be polite. Ben was right._

As Jon was getting tongue-tied with Mya, Ray was fighting her own battle over the phone with a law firm. "What do you mean he got out and no-one was made aware?! Where has he gone?"

"_I'm sorry, Miss Bevis, but we don't have to let people know when they leave jail." _The voice tried to seem sympathetic, but Ray wasn't having any of it.

"Do you even remember what he did to get there? My woman _he stabbed and left to die_ is with me in America travelling, and the person who made her life a _living hell_ whilst they were together has to now know that he is out and he hasn't seen his parole officer? What do I tell her? Tell me, please, because I don't know what to do." There was a brief pause when the person on the other end didn't know what to say. Of course she didn't know what to say, she didn't have to live through the pain of the memories every day like Mya did. "WHAT DO I TELL HER?!" Ray screamed into the phone before hanging up.

Ray paced up and down the corridor she found herself in muttering obscenities about how awful the prison system in the UK was.

"Hey Ray, what's up?" the low-timbred voice echoed in the hallway. Joe saw her pained expression and put his arm around her and led her towards catering. The chairs were extremely uncomfortable but Ray looked like she needed to tell someone something and Mya wasn't around. Her face stayed in the sad, scared face that he'd found her with. His expression hardened slightly, knowing whatever had occurred had to be bad. "Tell me what's happened"

"Mya," she blurted out, not knowing how to finish the story. She took a huge deep breath and continued, "I think she's going to be in danger. Ben got out of prison early and has… gone missing."

Joe felt his blood pressure rise and his hand form a fist. He gritted his teeth and said "What do you mean by _gone missing_?" His thoughts drifted to Mya and how wonderful and kind she was, despite all of the things that'd happened to her. Then they moved onto Jon; how would he cope when he found out everything? He would get so mad that they kept the original story from him, but after their conversation about his feelings for Mya, he would not like this one bit.

In the car on the way to the next hotel, Mya and Jon were having a great time. They bonded over music, books and life in general. Turns out that they both loved classic rock such as Queen and Jon was so impressed that Mya's mother had kept a rose thrown into the crowd by Freddie Mercury at a Queen concert in 1979. They both agreed that vinyl records were the way forward and Jon spoke at length about the rare vinyl he'd collected since he'd joined WWE.

"The day after Summerslam, we're in Vegas. You can come see my house and have a look if you want?" he said quickly, hoping that Mya would agree.

Mya looked at him with tired eyes but Jon still thought they looked beautiful. The moonlight streaming into the car illuminated her pale skin, red hair and green eyes and it made her look angelic. "I'd love to come and see your house and vinyl, Jon. How much longer is the drive?"

"About 30 minutes or so Sweetheart," Jon replied. "So tell me about your home, family and things"

"Home is kind of dull really. I go to work, which is okay. I mean, I love being a teacher, but I don't enjoy the paperwork side of it. I don't have that many friends at home, as no-one there really likes me anymore. My parents are awesome, they live about ten minutes from me and I rely on them quite a lot to help me out, especially at the moment when my house is completely empty." She smiled when she thought of her parents and mentally reminded herself to email them.

Jon frowned at her mentioning that she had very few friends and was anxious to ask but seeing the listless look on her face decided against it. He tried to somewhat lighten the mood by adding "Any psycho ex-boyfriends I should be worried about?" Jon instantly regretted his question as he saw Mya's head drop down, letting her curly hair cover her face. Jon froze inside, he couldn't believe it. "Don't hide from me Mya, I'm sorry I asked you, it's such a stupid question…"

"You weren't to know Jon. I rarely tell anyone what happened to me." Mya whispered, "It's not a pleasant story."

"Does everyone else know?" Jon asked, trying to remain calm. Why would no-one have told him this? Especially with the conversation that they had this afternoon at the arena? He began to take even deeper breaths to calm himself. He wanted Mya to tell him so that when he saw the piece of garbage he had enough reason to remove his spine and beat him with it.

"Yes," Jon squeezed the steering wheel tightly, "but only because they heard Ray trying to break my door down. You seemed so pleased seeing Jessie for the first time in a long time and no-one wanted to disturb you as we'd all seen how much you needed her to be happy." She took a deep breath and explained everything to Jon; the beatings, the engagement party, the stabbing and his jail time.

Jon listened patiently, only narrowly avoiding pulling onto the side of the road, pulling Mya out of the car and hugging her until he couldn't stand anymore. He'd seen things of this nature growing up, but this was about Mya, his Mya, and someone he definitely now needed to protect.

"Carry on, Mya, I know that there's more you want to tell me." Jon pushed slightly.

Mya sighed, "I think he's going to come and get me and try to get me to come back to him. I worry that I'll let him needle his way back in. He's been sending me messages saying that no-one will ever want me or love me in the way that he does. I'm terrified that he's right."

Jon saw the hotel and pulled into the car park. He cut the engine and looked square into Mya's eyes. He grabbed both of her hands to emphasise his point. "Now you listen here, Sweetheart," he said as he traced delicate circles over her knuckles with his thumbs, "That guy is an asshole. One that did not deserve someone as wonderful as you. I mean, you take care of me and that's hard work, I know that." Mya had a faint smile on her lips, but continued looking at hers and Jon's hands locked together. "I will protect you Mya. With whatever I have left. Trust me, I'm not afraid of a fight. He will never touch you again. I won't let him. I won't let you take him back either. You deserve so much more, so _so_ much more." Jon whispered the last sentence and against his better judgment, kissed both of her hands. "Let's get inside and get something to eat. All this talk has made me hungry." Jon picked up both of their bags and walked inside, ensuring that one of Mya's hands was still in his. He would keep his promise. No-one would ever harm her.

Mya was in her own room and getting ready for bed. Jon had been so accommodating, but Mya was feeling like a burden. She felt so broken, what would happen when Jessie came back and he wouldn't be there for her anymore? She heard her phone begin to chime, making her aware she'd received a message. She picked up her phone, read it and dropped the phone onto the bed. She started to gasp for breath as the words burnt into her memory.

_Nice picture. Shame he doesn't know you're mine. You're just hurting yourself and him by denying the truth._

Jon heard her cries and gasps of breath from his side of the balcony as he was having a cigarette. "Mya?! Are you okay Sweetheart?" He looked over the balcony. As they were only separated by a small wall, it was easy enough to get to her. He steadied himself on the chair, swung his jean-clad lower half up and over and dropped with grace. He rushed over to her and held her close. He cared of nothing but getting her inside into the warm. He scooped her up into his arms and she clung to him like a life raft. He was unsure of what to do now. This was much more of a Joe situation. He shifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her forehead leant into his neck and Jon wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other one to pull the covers back. He shifted her again so that she was lying on the bed.

As he went to leave her, she turned with teary eyes, and whispered "Please don't leave me, Jon. I'm so scared. I don't want to be alone…I need you." Jon nodded, turned out the light, and crept into the bed next to her. He wrapped his free arm over her waist and pulled her into him. "You're not alone, Mya, you've got me, you've always got me." He heard her breathing level out and whispered into her ear "Let me keep you. I'll do anything to keep you," before kissing her cheek softly.

It took Jon a long time to go to sleep that night, but as he fell asleep he promised himself that whenever Mya needed him, he would be there. It was simple. He loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

Mya opened her eyes the morning after. Her eyes were red, sore and itchy; she rubbed them ferociously with her fists. Her throat felt dehydrated and she wanted to swing her legs out of the bed to get herself a drink but she couldn't move her legs. They were trapped under a dead weight and Mya thought she should feel instantly afraid, but she wasn't. She felt at ease with the person behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the beautiful face of her saviour. One of his strong arms was underneath her pillow and the other was wrapped around her waist, holding her against him.

He'd felt her shuffle slightly and pulled her closer to him, even tighter than he thought possible. The curve of her body fit perfectly against his chest. He didn't want her to suffer anymore. He put his lips to the back of her head and began whispering "Stay with me, let me keep you," as if it were a spell that would continue to enchant Mya and keep her with him.

Jon had been awake for about an hour, thinking of all the ways he could end things with Jessie. He worried that she would make Mya's life difficult and that would drive her away forever. He made a vow to himself that when Mya left him for the day as he went to the gym with the others and she went off to visit the town they'd come to, he would ring Jessie and end it. She wasn't making him happy anymore, and with or without Mya in his life, he deserved some happiness.

Mya finally prodded him with her long fingers "Jon? I _really _need to get up. I'm only going to the bathroom, I'll be safe."

Jon relented and watched as she almost flew into the bathroom. He smiled and picked up his phone sending two important texts. One was to Colby and Joe saying that he'd be ready for the gym in 15 minutes and one was to Jessie simply stating; _Call me at lunchtime?_. He knew what he had to say to her and he was willing. He saw the reason walk back towards him and sit on the bed. Mya took his hands in hers and whispered "Thanks for last night Jon, I really needed that."

He smiled a smile that couldn't contain his happiness. "Anything for you, Sweetheart" he responded, before kissing each of her knuckles in turn. He looked up to see her blush. "Now, now Sweetheart, no need to blush. I have to get going now because Col and Joe are going to be waiting for me." Mya nodded with a smile plastered on her face. "There is one thing before I go and I have to say it to you because I want you to know I'm serious. No-one is going to get you whilst I am here. I am feeling things for you and I won't let anyone harm you or take you away from me or the safe place you've found with us. If he gets back into contact with you in any way, I want you to tell me. You're too precious to lose."

Mya was completely floored as her heart started to race. No-one spoke about her with such devotion. She was shocked that Jon couldn't hear the sound of the increased heartbeats in the room as they'd both gone completely silent, the tension they were both feeling reaching a fever pitch. She didn't know what to say. She merely nodded and swallowed slowly. "I'm going to miss you today Jon. What am I going to do without your personalised tour of the mid-west?" She looked down and noticed that they still hadn't let go of each other's hands. She could feel the crackle over their hands and was about to lean in and kiss him before Jon spoke.

"I've really got to get going, duty calls," He offered a small smile towards Mya as he saw Mya's crestfallen expression, "I'm sorry Mya, we've got a couple of days off soon though… I'll show you whatever you want to see but for now, I have to go." Jon had not let Mya's subtle shift towards him go unnoticed. He wanted to taste her soft lips as much as she did his, but he needed to talk to Jessie before he could do that. He didn't want Mya to think badly of him.

As Jon walked towards the door, his phone buzzed and he smiled. _Of course, 2pm okay by you?_ More than fine, he thought, I'm finally getting the girl.

Colby, Joe and Jon were at a local CrossFit box and Jon was not letting his friends get away with not telling him about Mya's ex. "I still don't understand why you guys wouldn't tell me what was going on," he fumed as he took his five minute rest, "I mean, we're all friends aren't we?" Jon was looking at Joe and Colby expectantly.

"We're sorry, Jon. Okay? We're sorry, but it wasn't our story to tell. Also, Mya begged us not to tell you. She saw how much you wanted Jessie that night and didn't want to disturb you."

Jon scoffed. "Well that won't be much of a problem in a few hours."

Colby's eyes widened "Are you breaking up with her?"

Jon nodded. "I am. I found out all about Mya and that asshole last night and ended up cuddling with her all night as she fell asleep in my arms. It was how she fitted in my arms and how she needed me that made me even more determined to keep her in my life. I need her. I mean, I think I love her. I could only hope she feels the same way once Jessie and I are over."

Joe patted him on the shoulder and smiled at his brother "I'm proud of you Jon. Don't worry about Mya's feelings. They'll definitely be reciprocated. Jay told me how she saw Mya watching you at the airport, with a big grin on her face."

"Don't forget the photo either!" Colby shouted across the gym, "That photo should be the picture you put on your wedding service," he added with a devilish smile.

"Talk about jumping the gun Lopez!" Jon said with a smirk. However, deep inside, he knew that he wanted that with someone, but not just anyone, with Mya. "Although, that photo will be blown up and placed over the fireplace in our first home together." Jon smiled as the thought.

At 2pm on the dot, Jon's phone began to ring. He took a deep breath, knowing what he had to say. "Hey Jessie." He answered.

"Hey Jon, how's it going?"

"Not too bad, yourself?" He wasn't going to impolite just because they were about to be over. He still cared about her.

"Pretty good, handsome. Summerslam's in a couple of weeks and I can't wait to come and see you! We're going to have so much fun together!"

Jon groaned internally. "Jessie… I don't want you to come to Summerslam" There. He'd said it. He felt brave. He wasn't expecting what happened next.

"What do you mean, _don't come to Summerslam_?" Jessie seethed. "What is happening here?" There was a pregnant pause as Jon collected his thoughts. He swallowed as Jessie spoken again, "Jon, what is this about?"

"I don't want this with you anymore, Jessie. It's not working. I said this to you before we left each other in New York. We're making each other miserable and you deserve someone better than me."

Jessie couldn't believe what she was hearing. That red-headed bitch had got her claws into him. "I'm still coming to Summerslam Jon. I've got a ticket and Jay and Leighla will be expecting to see me. Get that red-headed bitch out of your system before I get there and we'll be right back on track."

"This has nothing to do with Mya. This has to do with me realising that we have nothing together anymore. I've realised that we can't keep hurting each other. We're barely seeing each other," he sighed, having a strong sense of déja vu from the airport, "I just don't want you anymore, Jessie. It's over."

Jessie inhaled sharply. "I'm still coming to Summerslam," she retorted, as if she'd heard nothing Jon had said. "I'm not letting you go that easily, Jon. I love you."

The desire that Jon had had, even up until recently, to hear her repeatedly say those words to him had evaporated. The voice that he wanted to hear say those words to him had a different voice. A sweeter, more understanding voice. "Whatever," he retorted, "Don't expect me to talk to you. We won't be together anymore." He hung up his phone and Jon suddenly felt freed. The suffocating air around him called Jessie had dispersed. He could give himself fully to Mya.

He picked up his phone and text everyone. _Let's go out tonight. First round my treat_. He smiled as the first message to come through was from the person he wanted to see most in the whole world; _Anything for you, Jon __._

Two angry brown eyes stared at the Instagram post posted days before. In it was _his girl_ and some guy. He couldn't believe how many of her Instagram posts were pictures of them. Some of them looked so… intimate. She should know better. The man in this picture couldn't love Mya like he could.

He could feel his anger rising. Who did she think she was? Why did she leave the country? Was it to get away from him or was it to meet this new guy? She said that he'd hurt her on purpose, but he was just trying to make her understand what love was. He wanted to make her better but she ran away from him, into the arms of someone else.

He hadn't known who he was until a friend had pointed out how many people had commented on it. He was a wrestler. A brute. He'd googled him and read the stories. He would ruin his sweet and precious Mya. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He tabbed over to the other website that was open. He wanted to buy the ticket, but getting Mya back was the long term game plan. Going over there and fighting this other guy would push her even further into his arms. He was putting ideas in her head, that only he would love her. It was true, no-one could love her like he could, including this 'Dean Ambrose'.

He picked up his phone and wrote a text _I will get you back Mya. Your new boyfriend cannot be trusted. He will use you and toss you aside. No-one will love you like I do. Come back to me and be happy_. He smiled as he read it back to himself. Mya would come back to him, it was only a matter of time. This Dean Ambrose couldn't change. He knew this all too well.

People didn't change, they only became more like themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own any characters or Ed Sheeran's amazing 'Thinking out loud'.**

**P.S Adult rating here!**

Mya was feeling nervous about tonight. Something had shifted between her and Jon. The air between them was palpable. The two of them spending the night cuddling together had changed everything. She'd felt empty when he let go of her hand. She knew he had a girlfriend, but it didn't stop her wanting him. She needed him like she needed oxygen.

She was curling her hair as her door opened, startling her. Ray stood there smiling, holding a box. "I've bought you a present," she smirked.

Mya smiled back to her best friend and removed the box from her hands. It wasn't heavy but had beautiful red paper with a large gold bow on the top. She pulled out a simple 1490s tea dress in a midnight blue and stifled a sniff. "It's beautiful Ray. Why did you do this?"

Ray shrugged with a knowing smile "We're going out, you didn't bring that many clothes with you and you're my best friend. Pick the one you feel most comfortable with." She placed her hand on Mya's arm. "I'll let you finish getting ready." She let herself out of Mya's room and walked down to another hotel room and knocked on the door. "Operation Joy is up and running"

The smallest of the three men smiled and pulled Ray into the room before clapping his hands together "So she liked the dress? Leighla said that it would really suit her, especially the colouring." He was speaking extremely quickly. Once Jon had explained that he and Jessie were over, Colby's mind began working a mile a minute. The two of the definitely had feelings for the other, that much was certain.

"_So Jon, how did it go with Jessie?" Colby queried. Jon certainly looked happier, he mused to himself but wondered if Jessie had reined him back in like she always did when he looked like he was pulling too far away from her._

_Jon beamed at his friend. "I ended it. I realised that Jessie was holding me back from being really happy, but you've known that for ages right?" _

_Colby nodded "I know she's friends with Jay and Leighla but I've never liked her, I've just put up with her for you. You latched onto her but she just brought you down. Mya makes you better. In every way. You sleep better, you wrestle better and you accept yourself. You're a good guy Jon. She can see that and that's just excellent."_

_Jon looked warily at his friend "She's too good for me Col, what if she realises that? She's got a fancy degree and I dropped out of school… She's so beautiful and smart and I'm… well, I'm me." Jon looked down at his feet. "What if I screw it all up?"_

"_You won't, Jon" said Joe who'd stood at the doorway listening to the end of the conversation, "You'll make it work with her because she's the one you've wanted. Mya makes the effort for you. I mean that folder that you've got and all of those silly post-it notes from her make her worth the effort of making yourself happy, isn't it?"_

_Jon nodded and walked away thinking before turning and shouting "Thanks guys, drinks tonight?"_

_Colby and Joe agreed in the affirmative. The shorter man looked at the Samoan and said "Shall we just give them a little push?" The Samoan man simply smiled._

Mya was twirling herself round in her room making sure she looked good for tonight. The dress was amazing and she wanted to hug her friend for buying it for her. She'd never been so grateful that Ray was her best friend. She'd managed to get her looking forward to seeing people, to being friends with others and opening herself up to new experiences.

Ray had texted her to say she was sending someone up to get her and ran to the door to open it once she heard a knock "Hey what do you thi…" Her voice stopped as she stared at the person opposite her. Jon stood there in a midnight blue button up shirt, black trousers and black leather shoes. He looked simply divine.

Jon was also speechless. He looked her up and down, noting that the hem of her dress skimmed her mid-thigh, contrasting the dark material with her pale, unblemished skin. "Beautiful" was all he managed to stammer before she beckoned him into her room. She held his arm as she put her shoes on and grabbed her clutch bag for the evening.

"Hey, we match!" Mya finally said, breaking the silence. They walked arm in arm to the elevator and waited. He shimmied her hand so that it fell into his. They both looked at each other and stepped into the elevator as the doors and they stepped inside. Luckily, they were the only two in there as the air between them had become thick and tangible. Mya turned to Jon and stepped forward, her eyes not leaving his and whispered "Thank you for being here with me."

Jon stepped in even closer to her "There is nowhere else I'd rather be." He took a deep breath and leant towards Mya and was about to kiss her when the doors opened and their friends were standing there waiting for them with identical grins on their faces as they saw what they'd interrupted. Mya reluctantly let go of Jon's hand and went to hug her friend before walking off together. "Thanks guys" Jon muttered miserably.

"You'll get more chances before the night is out," Colby said softly, "You'll make sure of that."

Mya had been noticing that the rest of the friends had been acting strangely, ensuring that Jon and Mya sat together, got drinks together and generally _were_ together. She wasn't against this plan, she just thought it was odd that they were pushing it, seeing as he still had Jessie. That was until they'd had a few and Colby stood up to address the group, "I would like to dedicate this round to Jon _finally_ getting rid of Jessie. Congrats man!"

Mya turned to Jon who was already staring at her intensely. He heard the music change to a softer melody and held out his hand to hers without saying a word. The rest of the group fell silent watching the show of affection from their most guarded friend.

"I'm not very good at this, Mya" he mumbled as he placed his large hand on the small of her back and his other intertwined his fingers in hers, held her left hand on his collarbone and rested his cheek against her head. He began to sway slowly as the lyrics began:

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks<em>

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand<br>Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am<em>

"What are you not very good at Jon?" she asked as she rested her temple against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat beating extremely quickly. She gazed up at him and he thought he'd never see a more beautiful face than the one he was looking at right now.

_So honey now__  
><em>_Take me into your loving arms__  
><em>_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars__  
><em>_Place your head on my beating heart__  
><em>_I'm thinking out loud__  
><em>_Maybe we found love right where we are_

"Telling people my feelings, but Mya, these last few weeks with you, they've been amazing. You've shown me that I can be happy, that I don't have to settle with the rubbish I've been putting up with." Jon smiled at the stunning woman in his arms and wanted to kiss her, he just didn't want to force it.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
>And the crowds don't remember my name<br>When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
>I know you will still love me the same<em>

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
>Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory<em>

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe it's all part of a plan<br>I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
>Hoping that you'll understand<em> 

"Aww Jon, thank you. I want to make you happy…" She stopped talking when she realised what she'd said. She looked up, slightly embarrassed at the topic of conversation, and locked her eyes with his and saw affection, want and dare she even think it, _love_.

She closed her eyes and took the first step and moved her mouth to his…

_But baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are, oh<em>

_So baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
>And we found love right where we are<em>

Jon saw Mya getting closer and claimed her lips with his. He had never felt so much for someone. He had seen some men looking over at her as they'd danced and now felt that this kiss was showing everyone that he'd made his mark on the beautiful woman.

His tongue ran across her bottom lip, almost asking permission to get closer to her. He wanted her to want it as much as he did. She whimpered slightly as he took control of the kiss and her mouth parted for his tongue. At first, the tips slowly massaged each other before she gripped the back of his neck pulling him closer to her and inserting her tongue deeper into his mouth. His groan let her melt into his arms and they were kissing for what felt like seconds but was really at least 15 minutes; their tongues slowly and lazily massaging each other, making each other moan quietly with pleasure.

Mya had never felt so much from a simple kiss. They were still rotating even though the song had changed and had a completely different tempo. "We should probably get back," She whispered after unwillingly removing her lips from his, "you've got a long day tomorrow."

"Stay with me?" Jon almost pleaded. He didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever.

Mya beamed at him "My pleasure."

Jon winked, "That will be _all_ mine."

"Be careful!" was the last thing they heard from their friends. Colby had never been so happy for one of his friends before. He'd texted Leighla a picture of them kissing with the simply accompaniment of _Operation Joy is a success_

Jon and Mya walked silently hand in hand towards the elevator. As they stepped in, the same feeling as earlier in the evening overcame them. This time, neither of them held back. Their lips were together within a matter of seconds; a much more passionate kiss than in the club previously. Jon bent down and put his large hands on the back of Mya's thighs and lifted her up so she was more in his eye line; never breaking the kiss once. His arm wrapped around her waist and he carried her to the door of his hotel room, fishing the card out of his pocket and opening the door, all with very little effort in keeping Mya up.

He placed Mya in the middle of the bed and placed himself between her legs, holding his weight in his arms rather than crushing her. He shifted his weight onto his left hand side and stroked her cheek as he kissed down her neck. "So beautiful," he spoke against her neck, making her shiver, "please let me make you happy."

Mya nodded, but hesitated too long for Jon's liking "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" she tried not to look at him in the eye, "Don't hide from me Mya, just tell me."

"I just, erm, haven't been this close to someone in a long time…" She was embarrassed, not knowing how he would feel about that

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for" he whispered, still looking at her, his arousal becoming and feeling more and more obvious.

"I want to, Jon, just make sure that you take it slow" she affirmed, kissing him full on the mouth.

He groaned and pulled Mya to her feet. He turned her around and held her flush against him "This is the most nervous I've been doing this too. I want something real with you, I want this to be the beginning of that."

He swallowed as his right hand came to undo the zip on her dress, his right hand pull the right side off her shoulder. He pressed light kisses onto her shoulder, eliciting soft moans from her. He repeated the action on the other side, before turning Mya's chin towards him, capturing her lips in his. As they kissed, he pushed the rest of the sleeves down her arms and slowly ran his fingertips up and down her arms, smiling at the Goosebumps evident on her skin. She moaned as the pads of his fingers continued to draw small circles down her arms.

She turned to face him and he pushed the dress down from her hips. He was taken aback as she went to cover herself, especially her right shoulder. "You never have to do that with me, Mya. It's just a reminder of what you've survived." He traced the scar softly, "It only adds to the things that make you amazing"

Mya kissed down his jawline, feeling Jon's long fingers finding themselves tangled in her long hair, pulling her lips and in turn, her body to his. "You're a bit overdressed, Jon…" she mumbled against his neck. She instantly missed his warmth as he pulled back slightly to take his shirt off, before he lifted her up again and dropped her on the bed with a groan. He continued his ministrations of kissing her over and over, making her comfortable. He traced his fingers up her flat stomach and ran them over her breasts.

He moved his hands to the back of her bra and unhooked it slowly, throwing it across his room. Mya arched her back as Jon kissed down to her left nipple, taking it in her mouth and suckling it. Mya lifted her hands into his hair and moaned. The sounds of her moans were heading straight to his groin and he moved to her other nipple. "So good Jon, I… I… nngghghh" were the only sounds she could make.

He continued to kiss and slowly lick down her stomach towards the waistband on her French knickers. He looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded and bit her lip, watching as his skilled fingers bunched them and began to pull them down. She lifted her bum off the bed as Jon threw her underwear onto the floor. He looked at her and said "Are you still with me Mya?"

She simply nodded and said "Always." A groan escaped Jon's mouth as he began kissing up her thighs, his erection now fully pressed against the fly of his trousers. "Come here," Mya whispered slowly, "let me help you out." She reached out her hands and undid the button and catch and heard Jon breathe freely for the first time in minutes, knowing that the strain had been hurting him. She slowly pulled down his fly and licked her lips in anticipation. Running her fingers across his flat stomach, she felt the stretchy fabric of his boxers and pulled them down along with his trousers. He shuffled out of them and threw them across the room.

He groaned Mya's name as she began stroking him slowly before licking the underside of his thick erection. She swirled her tongue over the engorged head before wrapping her kiss-swollen lips around his cock. She felt his hands in her hair, holding her in place as she sucked him. She heard Jon's laboured breaths as she continued on her task.

Jon could feel the tension building in his groin, but wanted to make her see that he could take care of her too. "Fuck, Mya, Sweetheart, please stop. I won't be able to continue if you keep going." Mya stopped bobbing her head up and down over Jon's cock and smiled at him before kissing him again. He pushed her back down onto the bed before he kissed up her legs, meeting the apex of her thighs. He tentatively licked at her core before finding her most sensitive area.

Mya squirmed under the expert pleasure she was experiencing, a knot tying more and more tightly in her groin. Jon continued to nibble at her most sensitive area and Mya didn't know what to do, she was unravelling quickly. Her hands were alternating between holding onto the expensive hotel sheets and being tangled in Jon's hair. As she came, she held tightly onto the back of Jon's head as his name almost became a prayer, getting softer every time.

Jon lazily licked every drop from her core as he continued to hold her down until he was ready. He kissed back up to her mouth as he asked her if she was ready for him. Mya merely nodded and gasped as he slid himself inside her, wrapping her legs around him. Not wanting her to be scared, he continued to talk her through it, adding how he was feeling "You are so beautiful Mya, I'm going to show you every single day how I feel about you. I'm going to pleasure you over and over again. You're mine and I want you to stay that way. Mine. Be mine, Mya" He rocked his hips against hers, brushing her most sensitive area with every thrust. He ran his fingers down the back of her thighs as he kissed her neck, feeling her shiver. He was in seventh heaven as he heard her soft moans. He didn't think it was possible for him to feel any more aroused until he saw the face of the most beautiful woman changing as she experienced intense desire.

"Yes, I'll be yours Jon, I'm yours." She sucked in the air as Jon began to move inside her. The feeling was unlike any feeling she'd had doing this with anyone else. Jon continuously kissed her mouth and neck as he continued to thrust slowly inside her. He could feel a tingling in his back and groin as he continued to pleasure Mya. He began to go faster as her breaths became more laboured. "Jon, I'm gonna… gonna come. Please, keep going. Jon, please"

He growled into her ear and whispered "Then come for me Sweetheart, I'm here for you, I want to feel it." Mya's toes began to curl and her thighs tightened their grip around Jon's waist. Her orgasm this time was much deeper and Jon kissed her neck as he felt her walls clench around his sensitive member. The wet, almost velvet-like feeling of her core pulled at his cock, speeding up his thrusts. It didn't take much more for Jon to come. As he came down, he rested his head against Mya's chest and took a deep breath. He pulled out of her and laid on his back. "Come here, Mya," he murmured to the woman lying next to him and waited until she allowed him to pull her closer towards him, wrapping his arms around her whilst drawing small circles down her arms and hands.

He heard her breathing become deeper and he knew she was falling asleep. "Goodnight, Mya. You're so perfect," he hesitated before adding, in a very quiet voice, "I love you." He shut his eyes and began to drift off, a bright future with Mya flashing in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon woke up some hours later the happiest he'd been in years. Deciding that he needed a drink of water, he untangled himself from Mya and walked to the fridge. As he turned back to look at the beautiful woman left on his bed, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The soft duvet had been pulled down to her hips, exposing her back to the cool air. Her right leg was sticking out, falling towards the floor and her red hair was fanned across the pillows like a large flame. He felt unbelievably lucky. He crept quietly to his jeans which had been left in a pile the night before and retrieved his phone. Unlocking it, he selected the camera icon and snapped a picture of her. Setting it as his wallpaper, he put the phone down and climbed back into bed.

Kissing behind her ear, he felt her shift towards him and open her eyes. He was desperate to find out how she felt about last night. He couldn't bear the thought of what might happen if she regretted any part of it. "Good morning Sweetheart, how're you feeling?" His heart rate increased as he awaited her answer.

"Great! All of last night was incredible." Mya's face suddenly dropped. She found herself being unable to read Jon's facial expression and asked him meekly "Why? Do you regret it?" Before Jon could answer, Mya recoiled away from him. "You do, don't you? I thought you were different Jon!" She jumped out of the bed and began scrambling for her clothes, not sure what to say. She span when she felt a strong hand on her wrist and was suddenly confronted by a worried Jon.

"I don't regret any of last night Mya. I regret very few things in my life. You are not something I regret. I want something special with you Mya; that's something I have said to one other person, and the second that I saw you, I knew that whatever I had promised her was going out of the window for you." Jon waited for her to react to his declaration. And he waited. He waited for about 5 minutes for Mya to say something.

"You want something between us?" was her only reply.

"I want everything between us. When I see Jay and Joe and Colby and Leigh as couples, I want that for us. I want people to look at us and be envious of what we have and feel for each other, because God, if he's up there, knows how much I've wanted that. I want you to stay in the US with us, with me." His eyes almost pleaded. He was holding her hands and wasn't sure what she was going to say. He hadn't planned on showing his hand so early.

"Oh," Mya sounded confused, "but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why with me? I mean, I'm nobody," Mya looked down at her feet, "No-one could want that with me."

"Whoever doesn't want that with you is an idiot. I'm just hoping that you'll let me be your idiot." He smiled at Mya. A real smile, dimples showing and all. He hoped it was enough.

Mya thought long and hard about what Jon said. She'd enjoyed her time travelling with Ray and the guys and it would mean she could have a fun job. "I'll consider it Jon. Just give me some time." She was caught in his breath-taking gaze as she mumbled "I want you to be my idiot."

Jon grinned and picked her up, spinning her round and planting a soft kiss onto her forehead. "I'll give you all the time you need, Sweetheart. But first, you got a _little_ dirty last night and need a shower" he explained as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and walked into the bathroom, kissing her deeply as he turned the taps.

45 minutes later, Joe sent a text to them and said that they were grabbing breakfast before they went their separate ways for a couple of days. Ray had assumed that Mya would come with her back to Tampa, but having seen the two of them together the night before, she knew that wherever Jon was going, he would make sure Mya came too.

Ray was feeling more anxious than ever about Ben. After Jon and Mya had left the club, Ray, Colby and Joe has discussed telling Mya and Jon the news. The three of them had decided not to tell either of them until just before Mya left them to go home, rather than ruin her time off with them. They only had a couple of weeks before that happened and Ray wasn't the one who wanted to ruin it for them.

She was twisting her coffee cup as she felt a jolt from the longed haired man to her left. Colby's mouth was stretched into an almost vertical smile as he grabbed Ray's arm. She followed his eye line to where Mya and Jon walked in together, holding hands. They looked absolutely besotted with each other and Ray had never been happier for her friend. She deserved happiness.

"Good morning everyone" Jon stated brightly, pulling out Mya's chair for her.

Joe nearly spat in his coffee as he watched Jon's chivalrous action. "Life changing night then?"

"Something like that," he smiled, "so what's the plan for later?" His hand traced the length of Mya's spine before settling on her lower back, tracing small patterns over and over again.

Mya listened the four of them discuss their plans and read her menu. She heard her name being mentioned before she looked at the four of them. "Everything okay?"

"Peachy, Sweetheart. You're coming to Vegas with me for the next 3 days and then we're meeting the guys and girls in Davenport for Leighla's birthday." His eyes, face and practically his whole body shone with the joy of this news.

"You don't mind this Ray?" Mya questioned. She hadn't spent much time with her friend in the last week or so and felt really guilty.

"Of course not! I'm going to spend some quality time with Matt and you couldn't be there for that… Or you could I suppose" she added, wiggling her eyebrows at Mya.

Mya just giggled and hit her friend's arm before exclaiming "Cheeky!" The girls just burst into laughter as the boys looked at each other confused.

Five hours later, Jon was purchasing Mya a first class ticket to Vegas. She had tried to buy it herself but Jon had waved her off laughing. "My treat" was the stern warning she'd received. They traipsed through the airport to the plane. Mya had been so tired that she'd nodded off as soon as she'd sat down.

As they were touching down, Jon shook his companion awake. "Wake up Mya, we're going to land in about 5 minutes and I love doing this when going somewhere new and I thought you might like to do that too."

Mya smiled at Jon before looking through the window. She couldn't see much but was very happy to be close to Jon again, be smelling him and realised she had a huge grin on her face.

"Awesome. I can't wait to see where you live," she added with a huge smile, "I bet it's great"

Jon laughed, "I think you might be disappointed, we have to get some stuff but we'll decide on it together." The word together was music to their ears.

About an hour later, Mya was walking into Jon's small apartment. She couldn't believe that it was so… unhomely. He'd had a girlfriend up until very recently, surely she'd been here to make it look less like a show home.

As if he'd read her mind he opened with "I know it looks empty, but I come here so rarely, that it just doesn't seem worthwhile. However, I do have an amazing bed, TV and sofas. That's all I needed because Joe and Col stay here when we're in Vegas."

"I see," Mya answered as she jumped slightly and landed on the sofa before letting out a groan of pleasure, "we're keeping these" she smiled as she closed her eyes.

She missed Jon's smirk but heard him say "_We're_ keeping these are we?" Fuck, she thought, how do I pass this off in a nonchalant way?

Jon saw her internal struggle and couldn't keep a straight face. "I like the fact you're already thinking we," he whispered before kissing her forehead, "Plus this place hasn't had a woman here, ever. So we're going to need new towels, bedding, and cutlery etc. for this house."

"Jessie never came here? Jay or Leighla?"

"Nah, she just wasn't interested. Jay and Leighla have been here before, but only for a few hours. Whenever they come here with the guys, they upset paying customers at hotels by being _very_ loud," he grabbed his car keys laughing at Mya's smirk and shuffled her to the door, "come on Sweetheart; let's go make this house a home."

It was late afternoon by the time Jon and Mya got back from buying things that Jon needed. Some of what they couldn't carry was being delivered by truck the day after, so Jon decided to order take out for the two of them. After eating, Mya was reclined in Jon's arms, snoozing lightly. He was thinking back to their first conversation after entering the apartment. _We're keeping these_. His heart was so happy.

He manoeuvred himself so that he could pick up Mya and take her to their bedroom. _Their bedroom_, he thought to himself. He was hoping that Mya would agree to stay.

The next morning, Mya and Jon set about emptying all of the bags that they'd brought back to the house. Mya was better at putting things away and finding a logical place for everything, so she encouraged Jon to go to the gym and go to a supermarket for a few items. "Don't worry about how long it will take Jon. I'll have a great time." Jon looked sceptical as Mya handed him his gym bag "Honestly Jon. Have a great time."

She waved Jon out of the door and began her day. Within an hour, everything including what had been delivered had been put away and Mya was putting final touches on the new bedding that they'd bought. She walked into Jon's spare room and found a few boxes of wrestling paraphernalia. She saw quite a few photos in a box and had an idea. Pulling out her phone, she scrolled until she found the number she wanted.

"'Lo?" came the sound from the sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hey Colby, I'm just looking around Jon's apartment and want to put some pictures above his fireplace. I've found some Shield ones, but I was looking for some input. What do you think?"

Without thinking, Colby answered "he wants that picture of the two of you in Philly there. The one where your eyes are closed and hugging."

"How does he have that picture?" Mya was intrigued.

"Shit. Ah, you already know. He sent it to himself after seeing it. It's very nice. Very romantic."

"Thanks Col, I've got some ideas now." Mya smiled having some great ideas using that picture as a centrepiece.

"Welcome. I'm going back to sleep now Mya, make it an emergency next time." Although the words were stern, she could still hear Colby's smile through the phone.

Mya researched a few things using the phone and took the spare keys to the apartment and walked down the road. Coming home with some photo frames and candles, Mya set about putting some of her wrestling ones away and hanging them on the wall. Lighting some candles to make the apartment smell good, she began to look at the spare room wall. Opening the boxes and finding a hammer, she managed to get some of his belts on the wall but had underestimated just how heavy they were as she was putting them there. By the end though, Mya was quite pleased and was admiring her handiwork as she heard the door opening.

"Hi Honey, I'm home!" resounded through the apartment, followed by a long and dirty laugh. Mya came round the corner in sweats and an old band T-Shirt. "What have you been up to?" he questioned as he kissed her forehead. Mya only smiled and took him by the hand into the living room and showed him above the fireplace. His mouth opened as he saw the arrangement of the photos of him and all of his friends in various wrestling schools and promotions. "This is… this is so good Mya. I love it." He felt himself getting choked up at the sheer thought of it.

"This isn't all though," he heard from the girl next to him, "follow me." She held onto his hand as she led him to his spare room. His belts were on the wall, in almost a Christmas tree shape. Without thinking, he embraced Mya and pulled her in for a kiss. Jon tried to convey as much emotion as possible for Mya in that minute they were together.

"No woman has thought about me as much as you do, Mya. Thank you so much. How can I make it up to you?" he whispered.

"Make me dinner. I've run out of strength trying to lift those belts!"

After dinner, Jon took some pictures of the set up Mya had done and texted them to Colby and Joe. They both texted back their admiration for Mya and what she'd done. Mya also received a text from Colby saying _what about the other picture?_

Mya answered _that'll be my gift for him when I have to go home, gives me something to look forward to when I come back to see where it ends up_.

Colby looked amused at Mya's answer _does that mean you're coming back full time?_

Mya looked around, fixing her eyes on Jon and blowing him a kiss before typing _I think so, haven't felt more at home before_.


End file.
